Colour Me Seduced
by CorderoyPants
Summary: Being a freshman at Destiny Islands Art College isn't all it's harped up to be. Between crazy/sexy nude models, a gay older brother and microwaved mac and cheese, can Roxas keep it together? Here be Yaoi. AR.RS
1. First Day Of College

**Colour Me Seduced**

_Hi, my name is Roxas Strife.  
This is the story of my first year at Destiny Islands Art College. Sounds boring, doesn't it? You couldn't be more wrong. That year was filled with more blushing, sleepovers, drunken nights, microwaved mac and cheese, coloured fingers and weird phone conversations than I can ever remember. Not to mention someone I met that completely turned my life inside out._

_Oops, I'm digressing. Better start off the story.  
__I guess you could say that this whole avalanche of insanity started off on my first Monda_y…

The sun was shining, birds were chirping and Roxas had just consumed a delicious waffle for breakfast. As far as first days of school were, this one was going pretty damn good. Strolling along the campus grounds, the blonde boy was gracing the world with what his older brother would call the Lemon Tart Smile. _(More on that later.)_ Shoulder bag comfortably bumping against his hips, Roxas entered the appropriate building for his first class.

Several other students were already in the room. Including his ex-girlfriend/best friend, Naminé. Smiling growing even more, Roxas approached her.

"Roxas!" the blonde girl cried out in happiness.  
"Morning, Nami." Roxas replied in a slightly more subdued voice, but with an equally enormous grin.  
"It's good to see you again. How are you?"  
"Awesome." He replied truthfully. "And yourself?"  
"Ditto." She giggled. "Come on, let's find some easels of our own."

He nodded, giving a slightly more manly giggle. They quickly took up two easels near the middle of the class room. Gradually, the bubbling conversation died down to be replaced with attentive silence.  
The art instructor, a tall lanky woman with frizzing brown hair and large dangly hoop earrings stood in the middle of the easels, smiling out at her new students. She had hooded hazel eyes, that seemed to glint quietly with hidden creativity.

"Welcome, guys." She announced. "To Destiny Islands Art College. This room is for anatomy study and sometimes still life sketching. For today's lesson, we're going to do something fun!" The crowd murmured in assent. Naminé leaned towards Roxas.  
"What do you suppose we're going to be doing?"  
He smiled at her then returned his attention to the art teacher. "No idea."

Afformentioned art teacher had just clapped her hands. A door opened and in trooped several people, models by the good looking nature of each and every one. One in particular caught Roxas' eye. A tall, lanky man with a mane of unruly red-hair. He stood facing Roxas and Naminé, grinning in a way that could probably mean that he was up to no good.  
"That's right, class. We're doing nudes!" the art teacher beamed.

An excited whispering spread right through the crowd. Nudes? This was going to be good. Especially considering how attractive their models were.  
Roxas, wasn't quite as thrilled for some reason. Perhaps it was because of the red-head's unnerving smirk? Nah, never. He was eighteen. He was _mature._ He'd seen other guys naked before. He could totally handle this. He hoped.

The blonde boy picked up his sketch-book and selected a graphite stick. When he turned around, the red head had completely stripped and was smirking directly _at_ _Roxas._ This smirk, clearly said _'I'm completely _naked_ and you're _loving_ it'_. Roxas gulped as a blush invaded his face. He placed his graphite stick on the page and began sketching.  
This was going to be a _long_ hour.

About 15 minutes later, Roxas had already finished the loose sketch of the red-head's languishing form. He was busy adding in little details, like the shading in his hair and the muscles definition on his stomach. Roxas' blush bloomed slightly when he got to the crotch area. He looked up to get a better view of the details. Then he looked at the red-head's face again. _'Big Mistake.'_ Thought Roxas.

The man was smiling, grinning, smirking at Roxas. With the same exact smile/grin/smirk he had had before. Only this time, he was _observing Roxas!_ He briefly flicked his eyes at the art student. The eye-contact made then was so calm it was almost terrifying. Roxas' big blue eyes met the man's fiery green and… he felt okay. Without realizing this sudden revelation, the young blonde smiled at the man. Afformentioned man chuckled quietly in return.

'_Okay,'_ Thought Roxas. _'So making eye-contact wasn't as horribly scary as I thought it might have been.'_

Another few minutes passed of quiet sketching, but with more frequent looks from page to subject for Roxas. The red-head was content with passively observing the younger man, even though it seemed like he was about to fidget; he kept still enough for Roxas to complete the drawing.  
Later still, Roxas had finished the drawing. He looked at the paper surveying his work. Obviously his pensivity must shown because the man he had been drawing suddenly spoke up.  
"You done there, blondie?"

Roxas jumped slightly. He didn't know what voice he had been expecting, but what a voice the red-head had. Husky and lightly drawling. _'Bet he'd make a good singer…'_ Roxas' mind supplied.

"Uhm, yeah. You wanna take a look?" his mouth replied.  
"Sure." The man shrugged, and got up. [**AN:** _He's still naked! Lulz._  
"Niiiiiice." He chuckled, and clapped Roxas on the back. "I always knew I was good looking, but this makes me look even better."  
Roxas gulped a bit. He wasn't sure if he was blushing or not. He could only really feel the tingling from where he had been slapped on the back. Tingle, tingle.

"Uhm, thanks.." his mouth supplied for him again. "You were really fun and challenging to draw, Mr…?"  
The red-head chuckled loudly. "Mister?" he laughed again. "Call me Axel."

"Roxas."

Axel grinned at Roxas again. "Well, _Rrroxas_, if you ever feel the urge to draw my bodalicious body again.." he ran his hands up his figure in a very suggestive manner. "Just give me a ring. I'll give you my cell number."

"Uhm.. okay. Thanks?" Roxas replied as he watched Axel fish for his phone-number. _'Oh hell! He's still naked.'_ The art student mentally face-palmed himself.

At the end of the lesson the students stashed away their pieces in their shelves. The models dressed and left. Naminé had also blushed quite a bit during the session, and now was giggling at Roxas' picture of Axel.

"You really took great notice of the details there, Roxas."  
Roxas merely scowled. Still, on the inside he was pretty happy. As first days of school went, this one was pretty good.

* * *

**AN:** I rreeally wanted to write a one-shot with this title. NO SUCH LUCK. Haha, oh well. CMS (this story) will probably be the higher priority for me for a while. I have half-term but this chappie took about a week or so. So yeah.  
THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I TYPE. 8D 

... I actually kinda have a plot for this one. It will be good. I promise! cough

Click the little go button.  
Right there. points down


	2. Big Brother's House

**AN:** I apologise for the false alarm yesterday. I had to correct a minor typo which almost blew this chapter up. Not much action in this chappie, just showing you the wonderful home life of Roxas and his... well. You'll see.  
ALSO. Muuuuuch love to all of my reviewers. Including michelle-bell who's Partner's In Crime story is a MUST read. 3 Please shower her with the love and reviews she deserves. [:

**

* * *

**

**Colour Me Seduced – Big Brother's House**

End of the first day of school. It hadn't been much more eventful apart from the first lesson. Roxas blushed for the twenty-googlianth time that day at the thought of the provocative red-head. There had been theory lessons, some art-history and an hour or two of photography and whatnot. All in all, a great first day of school.  
Roxas walked along over to the campus bike shed. Unhooking his very own _bicyclette_ he pedalled his way happily home. Or rather, his home away from home.

As it happened, Roxas was the youngest of three brothers. The oldest being his brother Cloud who was a grand total of six years older than him. Then there was Sora, who was little more than two years older than him. Sora, who had already completed his two-year college course and decided that that was enough for him to make a living.  
Roxas quietly laughed inside his head.

What a living Sora had. Roxas almost crashed into a lamp post laughing, but quickly avoided that by thinking of the sobering thought that his older brother was the reason he had a lovely non-college dorm roof above his head.  
Still, he couldn't help but give a (manly) giggle whenever he thought of his brother.

About forty-two pedals later, Roxas reached the compound. With a skilled leap, he slid off his bike and manually pulled it up to the front door. Fiddle with the bike lock a bit, fix it to the poles, hoist up bag. Good. Roxas frisked his pockets and proceeded to violently shove his over-sized house key in the lock.  
"Hi Roxas." A silver-haired man called out from the red love-seat he was sitting on. He had a pair of reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose and his long hair was being held out of his face by several bobby-pins and a blue elastic band.

"Hey Riku." Roxas replied conversationally. "Where's Sora?"

"He's either still working or is shopping for groceries." Riku replied leafing through the hefty novel he was holding in his left hand.

"A'ight." Roxas called, wandering into the kitchen in search to feed his face. He stooped down to open up the fridge and pull out a tub of microwaveable mac and cheese. He loved that stuff. A small smile crossed his face as he busied himself with the preparation of the noodley goodness.

With a few dance-y steps Roxas slid over to the microwave and popped in the mac and cheese.  
_'Doo dee dee dum..'_ Roxas sung in his mind. _"Lalala, lala… Macaroniiiie and cheese for meee…'_ He leant his elbows on the counter top and wiggled his butt from side to side as he watched the bowl spin around and around.

_SMACK!_

"Owww. SORA!" Roxas turned and yelled at his older brother who was smirking in a highly irritating way.

"Sorry Roxie," Sora replied, scratching his cheek with a shopping bag wielding hand. "But I just couldn't resist it."

"Please," Roxas whined "Keep your hands away from my ass!"

Sora mumbled in reply and bent down to unpack the groceries he had bought. Roxas, having already for forgiven his brother for popping his bubble, bent down to help him. _Ping!_ Went the microwave. All handy-helper thoughts banished, Roxas dove for his food and was out of the kitchen and in front of the TV before Sora could look up.

"The hell?" Sora said looking up. "Oh. Right." He continued and stooped down again to unpack the many random bits of edibility from the plastic bags.

Roughly two commercial breaks later, Sora had finished unpacking and was now pestering Riku who was still trying to read his novel. Roxas watched quietly in awe at how hard Riku was trying to ignore Sora. Sora was whining and pouting and fiddling with Riku's hair. And still, the girly-haired man stoically concentrated on the page before him.  
Forsaking the telly to watch the epic mini-battle, Roxas faced the couple. Riku was putting up an amazing defense and Sora was getting desperate for attention.

'_Sora's going to be sneaky now and use his secret weapon.'_ He thought. Sora leaned over Riku and then ghosted his lips across the silveret's cheek and onto his ear. Riku's left-eye twitched. _'He's dead.' _Roxas observed.

Two things happened in such quick succession that only a highly trained eye could have caught it. One, Riku turned to face Sora. Two, Sora glomped Riku so hard that they both rolled off the loveseat and onto the floor.  
'_Sora: one, Riku: zippedee doodah.'_ Roxas mentally chanted then resumed staring at the tube. He'd seen enough of their tongue kung-fu to last him a life-time. This thought brought on a round of reminiscing.

When Roxas had found out that Sora was gay, he had stared for a few seconds then said "So _that's_ why you were so afraid of girls in the third grade." They had both dissolved into hopeless laughter after that. Their mom had thrown Sora a coming out party and even their surly older brother had shown up to take part in the festivities. Cloud had gotten drunk, much to the hilarity of the two younger brothers.

Ever since then, Roxas had been overly exposed to the gaydom of his brother. He had taken it pretty damn well too- defending his brother against bullies, despite the fact that he was younger than Sora. Also whenever they went out together, Roxas had only beaten up the most persistant of flirts. That didn't say much though, considering that most flirts were _very_ persistant.

"Oi! Fluff-head!" A hand was wildly waving in front of Roxas' face. "Hellooo…"

"Shagmfschwuh?" He replied intelligently.

Sora rolled his eyes at his little brother. He muttered something along the lines of "They say _I'm_ the stupid one.."

"I'm making pasta salad for dinner." Riku called from the kitchen. "Come and set the table!"

"Okay." Roxas yelled back. Sora looked at him funny then headed into the kitchen.

Roxas pulled a similar face then got up from his snoozing/reminiscing place on the squishy sofa. He was notorious for zonking out. _'Maybe I should try some of those fish oil pills to help me focus…'_ he pondered as he made for the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, that kinda sucked. Just need to set up a few character outlines. Also, I kinda based the house that they live in around mine. Except their's is kinda smaller and has nicer sofa's.  
Next chapter also going to be up soon-ish, depending on how I handle upcoming exams/coursework.  
Push the Go button! 


	3. Alarming Clocks

**AN:** This was difficult to write. I kinda lost the plot. Oh well, it's funny enough. Maybe a bit too funny.  
There won't be any updates for a while. I have science externals coming up. It's a tremendous deal. I'm going to be eating sushi and revising like crazy this weekend. Wish me luck!  
**

* * *

**

**Colour Me Seduced – Alarming Clocks**

"Waaaake uuuuup!"  
Roxas buried his head under the blankets. Maybe they'd think he was comatose and leave him alone. _'I'm not awake, so piss off!'_ he quietly thought. No such luck.

With a mighty heave, Roxas was pulled of the bed and landed with a loud thump on the floor. Now, **that** was going to be payed for.

'_In blood!'_

Eyes livid, Roxas sprung to his feet and leapt at his awakener with feline ferocity. _'I AM ROXAS! HEAR ME ROAR!'_ And with that last coherent thought, the blonde came tumbling down across the hallway writhing and jabbing at the soft body that had made the fatal mistake of pulling him out of bed.

"AAARGH!" Sora screamed bloody murder. "AAUGHRAAH. UNCLE! UNCLE!"  
Roxas suddenly stopped, dropped and flopped onto the floor. He was still completely exhausted and that unexpected burst of adrenalin hadn't helped.

Sora could only stare at his little brother. One moment he was asleep, then mauling him, then asleep again. "Freak." He muttered at the dozing pile of Roxas in the middle of the landing.

Almost two and half… minutes later, Riku tripped over the sleeping Roxas.  
"Augh!" the silver-haired man cried out as he fell over his fiancé's sleeping sibling. _Whumph!_ Good thing that Sora had dragged most of the bedding out with Roxas. Riku wasn't a push over, but frankly his jaw had more glass in it than your Aunt Macy's window.

Agitatedly, Riku lashed out at Roxas. "Wake _up_, you road hazard!" he shrieked. Then, in a great huff, the injured left the insulted.

Roxas yawned. He wasn't quite to clear what had happened a few seconds.. minutes… (hours?) ago. What he _did_ know was that he was flipping hungry. _'Feedin' time, mofo!'_ his discontented stomach rumbled.

"Aye-aye, cap'n." the blonde told his stomach – patting the unruly organ. "Setting course for the galley." And off he moseyed direction kitchen, still trailing stray bits of bedding.

"Jesus Christ! It's the lion!" Sora laughed as Roxas entered the kitchen. On cue, the little blond let out a ginormous yawn, baring his teeth.

"Quick, get in the car." Joked Riku. He then frowned, remembering what he had said earlier. Sora was still laughing at their cleverly employed internet-meme. Roxas was scrounging into the deepest darkest corners of the cupboard next to the sink. Brain on auto-pilot, his hands groped around to find the box of cereal.

'_Mmmm… Curiously Cinnamon. Yum.'_ His stomach purred.

Bowl, check. Cereal in the bowl, check. Milk on cereal, check. Operation Feed My Face is a Go.

"Uhmm.. Roxas."

"What?!" the blonde snapped irritatedly.  
Sora scratched at his cheek with a stray finger. "You might wanna get a spoon before you dig in to that cereal."

Once Roxas had finished his breakfast, he was much more awake and amiable than earlier. He was just about to start his second bowl of cereal when he glanced at the kitchen clock. It was one of those dinky little kitten clocks, the ones where the eyes tick from side to side along with the tail. Roxas was still slow at reading time on old-fashioned clocks. So it took him about five minutes to figure out that..

"AAAH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

And with a clatter, Roxas was out of the kitchen in a flash and out on his bike about three seconds later, fully clothed and books in his bag.

Sora stared at the seat where Roxas had been sitting. He turned to Riku.

"Please tell me I'm not that awful."  
"No," replied Riku, muching on a piece of toast. "You're much worse."

'_I'm gonna be late! Oh noooooo'_ Roxas wailed inside his head as he pedalled full kilter down the roads. It was a good thing that Destiny Island was small and relatively close-knit. It meant that everything was walking distance away from your own home. Or cycling distance, in the case of the blond college student.

Filled with another jerk of fear at the thought of being late, he pedalled a little harder. Not exactly a good idea, that. Specially when you _know_ the roads have potholes the size of craters.

With a mighty scream, Roxas flew in off his bike. Had one watched in slow-motion you would have seen Roxas do a summersault in mid-air, while the bike fell out the side of the hole that had so abruptly brought it to a halt. The momentum carried the boy a rough 15 metres from the site of the crash. Exactly, where a spectator had been standing. Like a precision guided missile, Roxas homed in on the person. Good thing that the person was quick to react.

"Gotcha!" they shouted. "_Oof!_"  
And with that last resounding statement, they both tumbled on to the grass.

Roxas groaned quietly. That last stunt had been _pretty_ painful. He cracked open an eye to see where he was. Blue and green and light brown blurred across his vision.

"Hey, blondie. You alright?"

'_Wait a minute.'_ He thought, eyebrows furrowing subconsciously. _'I know that voice.. And I know who it belongs to.'_ He opened his eyes a little bit wider. There was a sudden shock of intense colour and focus. Roxas snapped his eyes shut.

"Axel." He groaned.

He then heard a soft chuckle. "So, you remember me, do you?" Roxas felt himself being pulled up by a strong pair of arms.

"How could I forget you?" Roxas replied as he adjust himself. "I spent almost an hour staring at your… naked… bod..y…" His brain finally realised what his mouth was saying. A hand promptly slapped itself over the treacherous orifice.

Axel simply laughed at that statement. "Haha, that's funny." He said, smirking at Roxas. "I like your sense of humour, kid."

It was a good thing the hand was still in place over his mouth. The mumbled "You do?" was barely registered by the red-head. Roxas inwardly sighed with relief. He then caught sight of his bike.

"Crap! My bike's totally munched!" Roxas let out an angry sigh. "Can anything else go wrong today?"

"Knock on wood." Axel tapped on Roxas' head.

Roxas glared for a second, then dejectedly wandered over to the wreck of a bicycle. It was completely unsalvageable. The wheels had crumpled and the skeleton of the bike was bent in several odd angles. The handle-bars were in a bush not too far off.

"Good grief, man!" the red-head exclaimed. "It's a good thing you went flying into me instead of ending up like your poor old bike. That thing deserves a funeral."

Roxas' mouth only twitched slightly at the joke. His mind was in turmoil. His thoughts ranged from (but weren't limited to) _'I've had that bike for seven years'_, _'Gee, it was lucky that Axel caught me'_, _'What are the _odds _that _Axel_ was the one who caught me'_ and _'I'm thinking too much.'_

The little blond's reverie was broken though, when Axel asked him a question.

"Hey, do you need a ride to school or something?"  
"Huh?"

"Talk about Blank with a capital B.." the red-head muttered, rolling his eyes. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"Oh, uh. Yeah." Roxas replied.

"Cool." Said Axel. He gestured to a monstrous motorbike next to the closest lamp-post. "Let's get going then."

* * *

**AN:** Time to hit the little blue "Go" button. ;D 


	4. Rollercoaster On Two Wheels

**AN:** Bwuh. My exams are on wednesday and my english coursework is over-due. Hahaha, oh well. At least I'm loading up a new chapter, right?  
Thanks to ALL of my reviewers. I am loving you guys to shreads, seriously. The Story-Alerts are also appreciated, but not quite as much. It's nicer to get feedback. 3  
ANYWHO.  
On with the story.  
**

* * *

**

**Colour Me Seduced – Rollercoaster On Two Wheels**

Roxas had never felt so excited and so goddamn _scared_ at the same time in his life. It was an experience he wasn't quite sure he wanted to repeat. He'd think about it after his heart-rate slowed back to normal.

He was clinging on to Axel with a death grip that could put a python to shame. They raced down the track at about average car cruising speed. But in a car you can't tell _quite_ how fast you're going. Unlike a motorcycle.

Tears streamed down Roxas' face, his eyes stinging from the wind. He slammed them shut and buried his head into Axel's leather jacket clad back, inhaling the scent of the older man. Maybe it was something from his childhood or some other psycho-analytical junk, but for some reason or another the smell calmed him down. Heart still racing at an incalculable speed, the blonde boy snuggled into his saviour's back.

It was only when Axel twisted around and tapped Roxas on the head that the boy realised that they had stopped. Reality and sensibility kicked in. Roxas realized he was clinging onto his nude model… (_'Wait a minute, _mine_?' _he asked his brain.) And let go.

Axel stared with something akin to incredulity as the little art student tumbled off his bike and fell onto the floor. He continued to stare as aforementioned petit art student leapt up, brushed himself off, thanked him quickly and then scuttled off to his lessons.

Eyebrow raising in an 'okay-I-don't-quite-know-what-just-happened-but-I'm-good-with-it' kind of way, he swung a leg over the bike and drove off to wherever he needed to be.

"Roxas… Roxas... ROXAS!"  
Roxas was jerked out of his stupor by Naminé, waving her hand violently in front of his face.

"What? What is it?" he asked, wide-eyed.

The girl shook her head. "Geez, you are so out of it. What happened this morning? You were almost late for class- did you sleep in or something?"

"No.." Roxas responded to the last question. He frowned then looked back at his painting. The canvas was lightly coated in an array of glowing hues, and a silhouette was in the middle. So far it looked like a male human body, but there was no hair yet as to identify it.

"Well?" Naminé asked again, looking away from her own drawing to glare at him. "What happened then."

Roxas sighed. She'd never let the subject drop unless he gave valid reason. "Well, I broke my bike this morning and nearly broke my neck too. But Axel caught me and then he gave me a ride to the campus on his motorbike."

"Axel…?" Naminé frowned at her painting.

"The model I drew.. from yesterday?" Roxas dipped his paintbrush back in the black acrylic.

"Ohh, _that_ guy." Naminé gave a knowing smile. Something devious was brewing inside that pretty blonde head. "So, how was the ride?"

"It was like being on a rollercoaster, but without the safety bar and the loop-de-loops."

"Sounds fun." Naminé replied, eyes focused on her canvas.

Roxas dwelled on that thought. The ride on the motorbike had been pretty thrilling… In a 'this-very-well-could-be-the-last-thing-I-ever-do' kinda way. "Yeah, I guess it was kinda fun. But it was pretty damn scary at the same time."

Naminé laughed quietly. Roxas smiled. They continued painting.

"So, how are you getting home today?" The pair were walking down the campus, arms laden with books and various art supplies.

"I dunno, really. I guess I'll walk." Naminé gave him a speculating look.

"It's a thirty minute walk from here to your house." She said, a hint of accusation in her voice.

Roxas shrugged at her. "I don't mind walking. You do it too."  
"Yeah, but I have a dorm room about three _seconds_ away from campus." She retorted. Roxas remained impassive.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm not getting home any other way."

"I guess so…" Naminé replied, looking towards the cloud-streaked sky. "Hey, you know that Anatomy assignment we got?"

"Yeah."

"What d'you think you're gonna be doing for that?" Roxas paused, directing his gaze to his feet. His mind strayed towards the small card with a telephone number that was lying on his bedside table.

"I'm not sure." He said, finally. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was going to ask our professor about the models she brought in, in our first lesson." Roxas smirked.

"I just hope you'll act professional with your model." He teased.

Naminé smacked his arm. They laughed.

Roxas was walking home, whistling tunelessly. His eyes drifted absent-mindedly from the ground to the sky to the passing scenery. Damn, it was beautiful where he lived. Destiny Islands, a small chain of isles just off the coast of the main land where there was the capital, Hollow Bastion. The weather was tropical during the summer and pleasantly cool during the winter. Everything flourished green and multi-coloured all year round.

'_Speaking of colours…' _A flash of the brightest red whizzed past Roxas' face, only to perform a sharp turn and come to a grinding halt _right_ in front of him.

"Well, well, well…" A smooth voice called out. "Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi Axel." Roxas replied with an inaudible sigh. Somebody upstairs was obviously plotting something.

"Hello yourself, _Rrroxas._" Axel let out a short bark of laughter. "So, why are you walking, where are you walking to and could I possibly give you the pleasure of a ride?"

"I'm walking, 'cos my bike got trashed this morning. I'm walking to my brother's house which incidentally mine too and why do you keep offering me rides?"  
The red-head shrugged, grin never leaving his face. "Dunno. Seems like the right thing to do, unless of course you'd rather walk…" He paused for a second, eyes flicking in a cat-like manner. "Where do you live?"

Roxas sighed, walking slowly up to the red-head. "About thirty minutes by foot from where we are right now."

Axel furrowed his eyebrows, giving the young blond a look of disbelief mixed in with a hint of admiration. "Thirty minutes? Shucks, no wonder you had a bike." His face relaxed once more into the teasing smile that seemed to be constantly there. "Come on, blondie. I'll give you a lift home. Much better than wasting daylight, don't you think?"

Roxas sighed again. _'I suppose he's right… He's being pretty friendly, giving me a ride and all'._

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for the offer."  
"No problemo." Axel replied, patting the back on his bike in an invitational way. Roxas climbed up onto the motorbike, his arms automatically latching onto Axel.

"So, which way do I go?"

"Keep going straight until you reach the robot, then take a left, a right, and another right." Roxas replied, bracing himself for the take off.

"Cool." Axel said then revved up the engine. Roxas once again buried his head into the elder's back and let his heart start racing once more. Only this time, he wasn't quite sure whether it was because of the motor bike or the fact that he was clinging onto Axel.

'_Maybe Sora's been rubbing off a bit _too _much on me…'_

_

* * *

_**AN:** Yeahhh.. Not so much ridiculous funny as the last chapter. :/  
For that, you get Axel! And he says shucks, too. 0: Gaspeth.  
Roxas, you're being kinda naiive.. especially considering that the brother that you live with is gay and engaged to a girly-haired man.  
OHOH. By the by. Axel gets invited over for dinner in the next chapter. And interrogated by Sora. Hahaha.  
NOW.  
Tell me what you think.  
You do that, by hitting "GO"! 


	5. Come Inside?

**AN:** Lalala.. This was.. a bit weird. I really DO NOT want to make Roxas the big ol' pot of emo that he's usually portrayed as. 'Cos if you're true to the veeeerrry beginning of the game, he's actually quite a happy chappy. And funny sometimes too. 3  
Muuuuuch love to **xWhisperWolfx** who has given me THE most awesome review I have ever had. Seriously girl, I think I love you. 3 SOOOO. As a friendly gift, I am offering to draw you some art. Drop me a line, m'kay?

On with the story!**

* * *

**

**Colour Me Seduced – Come Inside?**

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?" Roxas asked in exasperation as the red-head followed him to the front door.

"Why, Roxas, isn't it obvious? I'm walking you to your door." Aformentioned red-head replied, cocky smirk plastered on to his face.  
"Yeah, I _know_ that." Roxas muttered angrily as they walked up the drive-way. "What I mean is, _why_ are you doing it?" Axel gave one of his non-comittal shrugs, continuing to follow the little blonde art student.

"Being a gentleman." Roxas rolled his eyes at the answer. He was in one of his moods. These moods were often unpredictable, but usually had something to do with the fact that he was hungry or knew that Sora was going to do something idiotic the moment he saw him. In this case, it might have been both.

The duo approached the door and Axel, rang the doorbell. An exceptionally obnoxious _deeeeng-daaawwng _rang throughout the house. Roxas glared at Axel. "I have a house-key, y'know?"

"Sorry." Axel said in a tone that made the word sound more like 'potato' than an apology. Heck, a potato _would_ sound more apologetic than Axel at that moment in time. _'I must be rreeaaally hungry._' The blond thought.  
Roxas dug through his pockets, in an attempt to find his monolithic house-key. It was kind of amazing how a key that immense still managed to get itself lost in his pant-pocket. Him and Sora had a theory on that. The theory consisted that the house key was actually a magical weapon that was summoned from their pockets into an alternate universe at the whim of some unknown being. This summoning generally took place when they needed to open the doors.

Riku would stare at the pair whenever they presented this theory. The expression on his face was similar to the one you would expect if you had asked someone what the colour blue tasted like.

The door opened and there was Sora in all his manly apron-wearing glory. It was pink and had a large lipstick mark pressed in the middle of it with the words "Kiss the Cook" emblazoned on it.

"Hi, Roxas! I was wondering when you... Who's your friend?" Sora looked from to Roxas, an expectant look on his face.  
Roxas gritted his teeth. He knew this would have happened. Better try and salvage the situation.  
"Sora, Axel. Axel, my brother.. Sora." He waved his hand in a vague gesture obviously wanting to get out of the door-way as soon as possible... if not sooner.  
"Pleased to meet you." Axel said in a suave voice that could have melted the north pole. "I was just giving Roxas here a ride home."

"Which I am very grateful for." Roxas said, his voice rising in assertion. He was _extremely_ hungry and his already starving stomach was telling him that something not so good would happen.

"It's nice to meet you to, Axel." Sora replied in his jovial meeting-new-people tone. "Would you like to come and join us for lunch? I've made my famous chicken kebabs."  
_'Please decline politely... please decline politely… PleasepleasePLEASE decline politely.'_ Axel, completely oblivious to Roxas' mental broadcast, flashed his 'winning-smile' and said in that _smooooth_ voice:  
"I'd love to have some lunch."

Sora, although a loveable idiot four cases out of five, was a pretty damn good cook. And Axel made sure to mention this as they all sat around the dining table munching on chicken kebabs.

"Thanks." Sora replied, flashing a smile at the voracious red-head. "So, how did you and Roxas meet up?"

Roxas' eyes widened and he almost choked on a mouthful of kebab. To prevent himself from coughing up chewed chicken he took a large gulp of water.

"Well…" The red-head began, waving his unfinished kebab in a dangerous manner. "I first met Roxas at his art college. I part time as a model."

Sora nodded and continued to eat his second kebab. Riku looked at Axel with intrigue.  
"Then I bumped into him again, this morning and offered him a ride to school."  
Sora frowned briefly. "I thought you took your bike this morning, Rox."  
"I did." Roxas muttered quietly, glaring at the salad on his plate.

"Well?" Sora asked, expectantly.

"I cycled into a pothole, went flying and my bike got smashed."  
Riku chuckled quietly into his glass of papou juice. "Sounds like you had quite an adventure today. Yet you don't have a single scratch on you… Care to explain, Roxas?"

Roxas continued to glare at his salad for a few moments. _'Wait, why am I angry? This whole day's been filled with karmic cupcakes… I should really lighten up.'_ He allowed a small smile to grace his face. "It's pretty funny actually. Heh.. Axel was there for some reason or another and he caught me."

Axel gave a low chuckle. "And I have the grass stains to prove it."  
Roxas laughed again. Riku and Sora joined in too. Pretty soon they were conversing easily and Roxas was acting more friendly and open than before. Their joviality kept on going even while they cleared the table.

"And then guess what he said?"

Roxas grinned as he picked up the last of the plates. "What did he say?"

" He said: 'But what would bananas have to do with it?' "  
They dissolved into helpless laughter, somehow managing to get the table cleared at the same time. Axel then glanced at the dinky kitchen-clock.

"Well, I better get going. That was an awesome lunch and probably even more awesome company." He straightened up and made for the door. Roxas followed.

"It was great having you around." He said, a bit quieter than intended.

"Hey, no sweat. I should be thanking you for falling off your bike. Otherwise, the chain of events that happened wouldn't have happened and I wouldn't have gotten to eat your brother's lovely kebabs." He chuckled, running a hand through his bright hair.

Roxas paused. "I didn't think of it in that way…" He smiled.  
Axel shuffled his feet a bit. "Well, I believe I gave you my number.. So.. If y'ever need a ride or just feel like chatting, feel free to call me."

"Wait." Roxas grabbed some paper from the table next to the door and a pen. He quickly scribbled a succession of number and handed it to Axel. "That's my cell. Call me if you want to… uhm.." He trailed off. _'Damnit, can't think of anything intelligent or witty.'_ The blonde huffed and frowned.

Axel smiled. Dazzlingly. "Will do."

Roxas was kind of stunned by the smile. So much so that it wasn't till Axel was out and had driven into the horizon that he noticed that he was gone. Sora came up to Roxas and smiled at the blinkered blonde.

"He's nice." The older brother said. "I approve."

Roxas turned, glared and punched Sora in the arm. "Stay out of my social life!"

Sora merely laughed, rubbing his arm. With an open-handed noogie, Roxas was left to fume. But even though he was scowling on the surface, on the inside he was smiling his heart out at the newfound friend. He was _just a friend, _right?

* * *

**AN:** Mmm.. Chicken kebabs.  
Lol. If I was related to Sora, I'd just constantly be hugging him or giving him noogies or just faffing about with his hair.  
I really need to give Riku a personality. D: He's kinda just... there.  
ANYWHO.  
Time for YOU  
To REVIEW.  
(Hit Go and TYPE!) 


	6. Awkward Phone Conversations

**AN:** Hey! Shout out to xWolfWhisperx  
http://musical-conniption. Enjoy! 3 (And try not to be too creeped out by it. Dx)

Now. On with the show!  
**

* * *

**

**Colour Me Seduced – Awkward Phone Calls**

Axel was marinating on his sofa, Friday afternoon. Not much happening 'till later that evening for him. Currently he was watching an incredibly boring movie on TV. And marinating. Vaguely, his mind drifted towards the delicious sweet and sour chicken kebabs he'd had a couple of days ago. _'Mmmn…'_ He thought, eyes slightly glazed. _'And that wasn't the only _delicious thing _at the table.'_

A loud buzzing and butt-numbing vibration broke him out of his reverie. He reached for his back pocket pulling out the slim device. He cleared his throat and pressed the answer button.

"_Hola, juu haff reetched ze mejican hows of horrs. How may I hhelp juu?_"

"**Uhm.. I think I might have the wrong number.**" Axel's eyes widened. He _knew _that voice!  
"Roxas?"

"**Axel?**"

Mentally, Axel was beating himself over the head with a stick. "Agh, Roxas! I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend.. Not to say you aren't my friend.. uhhm.. Nevermind, what I just said. What's up?"

"**Uhh, well I was wondering.. If you're not doing anything.. Ah. Could you come 'round to my house for a while. See, I have this anatomy project and uhh.. Would you mind being my model for a few hours?**"  
Most of what Roxas said, flew right over his head. He only caught: _"come to my house"_, _"anatomy project"_ and _"be my model"_. Skip out on waiting around on the sofa to be with the lovely little blonde art student? Axel didn't need a second invitation.

"I'll be there before you can say the word for the fear od long words, blondie." He called into the phone, grin spreading over his face. "Love you long time, bye." He snapped his phone shut.

On the other end of the line, Roxas was staring at his phone. He was staring at it in a way that just couldn't transfer the utter W.T.F-ness of what he had heard. His brain back-tracked.

"What the hell is the word for the fear of long words?" The blonde, went downstairs to search the source of all knowledge in the world: the internet.

About.. sixteen minutes later Roxas had found the word and was still struggling to pronounce the monstrosity of syllables. _Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia_ How the HELL do you pronounce THAT? The blonde frowned and opened up the computer voice panel. Presently the door-bell rang.

Heart in mouth, Roxas jumped up and rushed over to the door. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he opened up the door. There was Axel. The afternoon sun was shining in a way that made all the colours in his hair sparkle and _glow._ It wasn't just red. It was orange and yellow and streaks of purple and maroon, with the dominant crimson and scarlet gleaming in pride. It was goddamn _gorgeous_. Roxas choked on his own spit as he tried to get a word out. Mentally, he swore he would paint that hair with acrylics someday.

"Heya, Roxy." Axel said cheerfully.  
"Don't call me that." Roxas replied bluntly. Axel's smile didn't slip.

"Ahh.. come inside?" the blonde mumbled. The red-head bounded in, making himself look very puppy-like. He turned to face the little art student again.

"Where's your artistic lair-thing? Unless I'm mistaken in my assumption that all art students have a secret corner where they slave away at their master-pieces…"  
Roxas stared, not able to make head nor tail of what the red-head had just said. Something was slowing down his reaction time today. Maybe Sora had given him decaf tea again. _'Come on, you idiot!'_ a small part of Roxas' brain screamed. _'He just asked where you're going to draw him! Say loft! Loft!'_

"My workshop is in the loft." Roxas said. He turned to the stairs and beckoned Axel to follow.

The Loft, as Roxas had mentioned, was really just a room inside the roof. It had several sky lights and was pretty spacious. That was probably because the room was empty. Except for a bean-bag, an easel, assorted art stuffs lying all over the floor and a stool. Roxas gave a feline stretch as he entered the room – something he always did before beginning to work on his art. Axel banged his head against the door.

"_Fuck._" He swore. Roxas spun around, blue eyes widened. Axel pointed at the door. Roxas laughed quietly.  
"Sorry." The little blonde said. "Schadenfreude kicking in. Have a seat."  
Axel quirked an eyebrow at Roxas, but plopped himself into the bean bag without further comment. He gave a little wiggle, sinking even deeper into the chair-pillow hybrid.  
"So." Axel started, giving Roxas a casual look. "Should I strip right here and now or would you like to do that for me?"

Roxas' already wide blue eyes, widened even more. He blushed and became pale at the same time. A rather interesting spectacle to behold. Axel watched languidly as the little artist started stammering. Inwardly he smirked. Oh, how he _loved_ to tease.

Roxas cleared his throat, willing his face to return to normal. "Yeah. I need you to strip to your boxers for this piece." He said in an as serious as possibly possible tone.

"Cool beans." Axel replied. And with that, he proceeding to remove is clothing.

Riku was busy boiling some hot water in the kitchen. He casually leafed through his copy of Pride and Prejudice, taking a pencil out from behind his ear and under-lining a phrase here and there. He was slightly surprised when a pair of warm hands slid under his shirt and small mouth attatched itself to his ear-lobe.

"Sora." He breathed lightly. A slight giggle was heard as Sora rested his chin on his fiancée's shoulder. The hands slipped out from under the shirt and settled on the man's waist.  
The brunet hummed quietly and then spoke. "How's my lovely husband-to-be, today?"

Riku gave a quite snort. Well this was unusual (but not unwelcome). Usually it was him sneaking touches of the cinnamon-haired man.

"I'm good." He replied, leaning into the random embrace. "May I ask what's brought on this bout of cuddling?"

"I saw you reading and thought how huggable you looked. So here I am." Sora answered duly. "Do I even need a reason these days? I love you."

Riku chuckled, placing the book down on the counter. "You're such a cheesy romantic." He said, shifting so that they were making eye-contact.

"Mmm." Hummed Sora, giving Riku a chaste kiss on the lips. "Good thing you're not lactose intolerant."

Riku chuckled quietly. He was probably the only person on earth who found Sora's sense of humour genuinely funny. Just as well. Living with him would be intolerable if he didn't like it. The kettle bleeped, bringing the couple's kiss to an end.

"Tea?" Riku asked.  
"Please." Sora replied, giving the elder another kiss before releasing him. "By the way," the spike-head said. "Have you seen Roxas today?"  
Riku pulled out two mugs and set them atop the counter. "I believe he's in the loft. He's got that red-headed guy up with him in there."  
Sora laughed. Roxas had practically drooled all over Axel when he'd come over for lunch. _'This could be some quality Christmas blackmail.'_ He mused to himself. With a quick kiss on the cheek he excused himself from the kitchen and sneakily climbed up the stairs into the loft.

Axel was once again marinating. Only this time, he was naked and on a bean-bag and Roxas was painting a picture of him. Yet, he wasn't really bored. Nope, there was something different about this little blonde art student – a quiet intensity that he hadn't seen before. Axel made a mental note that at the age of twenty-two, he should probably not be watching Cartoon Network.

"So, how long have you been drawing?" he asked casually, trying not to move his position.  
"Roughly ten years." Came the reply from Roxas, who was busy mixing some paint together.

Axel let out a low whistle. "Ten years, eh? How old are you?"  
"M'eighteen. Turning nineteen in March." The blonde placed a paintbrush behind his ear.  
"March the…?"  
"Thirteenth. How old are you?"  
"Twenty-two years young." Axel replied smirking in his usual manner. Roxas snorted. "My birthday is November the eighth. Commit it to memory."  
"Sure." Roxas replied in his 'whatever' tone of voice.

"How old's your brother?"  
Roxas paused, looking around for a thinner paintbrush. "He's about two years older than me. However, for all his maturity and the fact that we're both the same height, you might mistake me for the older one."  
Axel chuckled. "I'm not so sure. Your stubborn-ness _is _very baby-brother-ish."  
"And what authority do you have on that topic?" Roxas replied, slightly peeved that he couldn't find the right brush.

"I'm a baby-brother too."

Roxas stopped, and looked over to Axel's face. His almond-shaped eyes were slightly hooded and utterly serious. Blue locked onto green. Again, that mysterious connection that they had shared, only a few days ago, was established. Only to be broken by Sora falling through the door.  
The little blonde jumped. Sora laughed nervously. "Iiii… was… just.. um.. Checking if you guys want anything to drink.. Yeah. And.. the door was jammed.. sooo.. I.. uh pushed it and.. heh.. fell through.." The brunet scratched the back of his head, something he did when embarrassed.

"Well in that case." Axel said from his place on the bean-bag. "I'd like some tea, if y'please. Three sugars, no milk."

Sora nodded, then disappeared.

Roxas rolled his eyes. _'That lie was about as convincing as clean-shaven beggar.'_ He thought, returning to his painting. He'd purposefully focused on the torso in the painting, making sure to capture the stretch in the muscles. Axel's body was pretty god-like. Finely toned muscles, angular hip-bones, beautifully pale skin.

Mentally, Roxas' hands were running over every curve and crevice on that torso. He was snapped out of the day-dream by the demi-god's voice.

"When's your brother getting married?"

"Hä?"

Axel gave a small roll of the eyes. "Your brother. McSpikeNoggin. When. Is. He. Getting. Married?"  
"How do you know Sora's engaged?" Roxas asked, confused. He didn't remember telling Axel about his brother's engagement.

"He's wearing a ring on his left hand. So is the white-haired guy that lives with you." Axel stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. The penny dropped. A split-second later, Roxas regained his composure.

"You're pretty perceptive, aren't you?" he said, rewarding Axel with his own smirk. "They're planning on getting married in January, next year."

"Schweet."  
Roxas sighed, placed his paintbrush down and gave another feline stretch. "Well, I'm done with this for now." Axel took this as his cue to get up. He moseyed up to the little blonde and peered over his shoulder at the painting. A long fingered hand, found its way onto Roxas' shoulder.

"Wowza." He said, giving a low whistle. "You're damn amazing, do you know that?"

"Thanks." Roxas muttered, his face flushed. He wasn't sure whether it was because of almost-naked Axel's proximity or because his art-work was getting complimented. He didn't really want to find that out, though.

"Hey, Roxas."

Roxas looked up. He nearly choked on his own saliva for the second time that day. The low sun was beaming through the window, again lighting up the voracious red-head's hair. But this time it was less bold and striking. More soft and subtle. Yet no less fiery. His eyes glowed green, the contrast between them and his hair awe-inspiring.

"Y-yeah?" Roxas squeaked.

"I'm going out to see my friends tonight. Just a couple of light drinks and good company. Feel like joining in?"

"Sure."

* * *

**AN:** I've given Riku a _little_ bit of character depth. I've got a few ideas for him. And I'm also pondering whether to make Sora the topper... He sure is acting like it. ;  
(Riku is flipping effeminate anywho.)

I have a lot of work to do. Yet, here I am doing this. I seriously hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I have a final piece for art to finish before the easter holidays. Aaah!  
You know what to do.  
Please review! 


	7. Reminscing Versus Planning

**AN:** This chapter is aaaalll about Sora & Riku. Why? Because their relationship is actually a big part of the story.  
Muuuch love to all my reviewers. I shall get around to replying to you all. I swear, I will.  
ANYWHO. Enough rambling and on with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Colour Me Seduced – Reminiscing Versus Planning**

Sora, after having thoroughly embarrassed himself by stumbling through the door he was eavesdropping against, was much welcomed by the sight of Riku holding two steaming cups of tea. He took one, kissing the silver-head on the cheek. Riku hummed happily in response.

They sat themselves down on the couch, sipping quietly at their tea. Suddenly, Sora gave a low chuckle.  
"What is it?" Riku asked him. Sora smiled enigmatically back at him. "No, seriously. What is it?" The man was getting annoyed.  
"It's nothing really." Sora replied, sipping at his tea again.

"You and I both know that whenever someone says _nothing_ it always means _something._" Riku said with a hint of whine in his voice. "So. Tell me."  
The brunet sighed, then put his tea down. "I was just remembering the time when I first confessed I loved you."

"Oh yeah.." the silver-head trailed off vaguely. "I was in hospital.. You crashed into my room, flowers in hand, rattling off Shakespearean sonnets."  
Sora chuckled quietly. "I swear, your nurse looked like she was about to castrate me." Riku flushed slightly and mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm glad she didn't'.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." Said Riku quickly. He tried to think of a good excuse, seeing the look on the brunet's face. "Remember when I first met you?"  
That distracted him enough. Sora sighed happily (a very girly habit of his as Roxas would often point out). "Yeah, I remember that day pretty well."

"It's kind of hard to forget." Riku commented.  
"Because it's the day you met your one true love?" Sora asked, fluttering his eyelashes.  
Riku rolled his eyes and snorted. "No. It's 'cos that same day I got the worst food poisoning ever." Sora could only laugh. He grinned at Riku sheepishly.  
"I _told_ you that those cheese sandwiches looked funky."

Riku grinned back. "Yeah. I was throwing up for most of the next day, then when I got into class you gave me some of your _'Miracle Tea'_." He made air-quotes with his fingers, chuckling.

Their romance had never quite been fairy tale. It was more like a romantic comedy/sitcom. But that suited them just fine. Riku had been a bit of a loner when he had first met Sora, that fateful day in the canteen. Sora had, because he was bored and lonely and thought that Riku could use a bit of company, sat next to the silver-head. Both had then found out that they went to the same fencing club and Sora had also criticised Riku's cheese sandwich. Riku had been _a little bit_ headstrong back then. Hence the puking the day afterwards.

Sora, being the ball of karmic blessings that he was, had taken pity on the pale man and given him his '_Miracle Tea'_. Which was indeed that miraculous, air-quotes and all.

Over the next few months the two had become firm friends. Fencing together, eating lunch together. Sora found that Riku wanted to become an English teacher. Riku had found that Sora worked for the Heart of World's charity. He also found out that Sora was gay. However, he himself was still uncertain of his own sexuality and too afraid to lose a friend.

Then, something tragic had happened.

Riku had suddenly become blind. One day he could see, the next he was completely and utterly in the dark. He had just barely managed to get out the door and was almost run over by traffic. He'd actually ended up taken to hospital by a young-mother, who had accidentally mowed him down with her pram.  
Riku had called Sora telling him the news. The brunet was almost in hysterics. However, the doctors informed him that an operation could be had to correct the blindness. There was a catch though. It was only a 50 chance that Riku would recover his eye-sight completely. He decided to risk it.

A day after the operation had taken place, Sora had burst into the hospital ward, flowers in hand and reciting Shakespeare's _Midsummer's Night Dream_. Probably not that good of a choice. He then started apologizing, tripping over his words; blaming himself for probably costing Riku his eyesight. Riku, having heard enough, stood up, grabbed Sora the best he could and silenced him with a big wet one to the nose.

Sora, not caring for the awkward mistake that the blinded man had made, then kissed Riku back. Except on the lips.

They had been together ever since. Fast-forward a year or so, Riku (eyesight completely recovered) and Sora were happily engaged and sitting on their sofa drinking tea – reminiscing.

"You know what?" Sora said suddenly. "We still haven't finished working out the details for our marriage."

Riku quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well then, why don't we get to work now?" He pulled up a notepad and removed a pen from behind his ear. "What should we start with. Oh here's a good one. Who's going to wear the wedding dress?"  
"You should." Sora said without hesitation. "You have the lovely long flowing hair for it."

"Hey, I'm not the one that wore a mini-skirt to a party because I lost a bet." Riku retorted.  
"… We both lost that bet." Sora answered after a while. "You had to wear an LBD."  
"Oh yeah." Riku face-palmed. How could he have forgotten? Roxas still had pictures of that event.

"Why don't we just leave the dresses out, then?" Sora suggested. "We could wear matching tuxes. How does that sound?" He soothingly rubbed his hand against Riku's thigh.

Riku leaned his head against Sora's shoulder. He fluttered his eyelashes, then gave a tremendous pout. The cute-ness waves radiating from that one pout could have put the fluffiest puppy to shame. "But I want a dress…" he whined.

Sora, had both the grace and melting point of soft cheese. The sight of Riku, pouty and wide-eyed did nothing but pulverize his non-exsistant will-power.  
"Okay." He said. "We'll get a dress." Riku kissed him in reward.

"God!" called out a voice. "That's so nauseatingly sweet I think I might have cavities now." There was a low chuckle along with that statement.

In the door-way stood Roxas, clad in a black button down shirt and dark jeans. Next to him was the tall, fully-dressed Axel who had decided to lean an elbow on the little blonde's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Sora called back. "Well, you're just jealous 'cos you're still a virgin!"

Axel chuckled again. "Touché, older brother! Touché."

Roxas merely flushed and grumbled slightly.

"Awwh." Cooed Axel, ruffling his hair affectionately. "It's alright, Roxy. Come on. We've got places to go."

"You guys are going out?" Riku asked. A small smirk had embedded itself on his face. _'Let's see what he says to this one, the little smart-ass…'_

Roxas rolled his eyes at the _obvious_ hidden meaning. "I'm going to meet some of Axel's friends and maybe have a drink."

"Okay," said Sora. "But make sure you don't spill your guts on anyone and if you can't get a designated driver, stay at somebody else's house."  
"Yes _mom._" Roxas replied sarcastically.

"And no date-rape." Sora added. He eyed them both suspiciously. "That goes for you too, Axel."

The expression on Roxas' face was so _priceless_ when Axel smirked, placed a hand on his shoulder and informed Sora that he would make sure that if Roxas needed sexual relief he would be right there. You could have made a Master Card advert with it.

The two left, after Roxas had given Axel a light shove out the door. Sora and Riku grinned at eachother.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Sora exclaimed.  
"Yeah." Replied Riku with a snort. "If you don't mind all the hidden sexual tension and awkwardness that those two are radiating."  
"Good thing they're out of the house." Sora said, a smile creeping over his face. "Just you and me, all alone at home. Nobody to bother us.."  
Riku grinned. "Fancy a snack?"  
"Not really. Fancy a shag?"  
"Yes please."

* * *

**AN:** For all of you girls out there- sorry, but I had to use the LBD. Because it just begged to be used.  
In the next chapter you shall be following Axel & Roxas' adventures in a Shisha lounge! Don't know what shisha is? Google is your friend.

Tell me whatcha think!  
(Hit "Go" to gain 50 approval points) 


	8. Hubble Bubble Trouble

**AN: **I have been a lazy plonker, I know. Dx Sorry people. I had to take wee while off writing. Hope this makes up for it. [:  
Gosh, it's been ages since I had shisha myself. Writing this made me want to try it again... Bleh, I have easter for that!

More loves to all my lovely reviewers I honestly do love. I shall go and reply to your reviews, I read every single one of them. Pointing out what you like will also motivate me to type faster... So please! Read and enjoy!

**Colour Me Seduced – Hubble Bubble Trouble**

"What is this place?"  
Roxas craned his neck, turning around slowly. The walls were covered in intricate patterns and weird drawings. The air was thick with a sweet smelling smoke that wafted up from the strange pots. Subconsciously, he began to breathe deeply, trying to inhale as much of the sweet smoke as possible.

"This," Axel began, walking through the smoky room. "is _the _best shisha lounge this side of Agrabah." He strolled confidently onwards to the very back of the room. Roxas followed, eyes still roaming about the room.

There was a large-ish group of people seated in an alcove at the back of the room. There were several hookahs near their table and most of them were either wrapped up in playing poker or busy smoking casually and conversing. A blonde woman with exceptionally weird antenna-like bangs suddenly caught sight of Axel. Her pretty mouth was drawn into a smirk.

"Well, well, well…" She drawled out, her voice light yet slightly sneering. "Look who's decided to show up at last. Sir Firecrotch, you do us an honour." She pretended to curtsy from her place, sprawled on a low sofa.

Axel grinned and bowed mockingly in return. "Larxene, you flatter me." She laughed and took a long drag on the glass pipe she was holding in her well manicured fingers. Axel turned to the rest of the group: a platinum blond man with several ear piercings and a goatee; a battle-scarred guy with an eye-patch and a ponytail; a massive man with long black dreads and _purple(?)_ eyes; a mousey-brown haired mohican; a slate haired kid with an emo-fringe and a pink-haired… thing… that was trying to blow smoke rings.

"What's shaking, peeps." Axel called out by way of greeting. The majority of them said "Hey" or "Hi" accompanied with the Reverse Nod. The woman, Larxene, spotted Roxas just then.

"Who's your little secret, Axel?" she asked, eyebrows arching, mouth smirking.

Axel put a re-assuring arm around Roxas' shoulder and pulled him foreward. The little blonde's eyes widened slightly. In social situations, he mostly had the grace and eloquence of soft cheese. And, as far as he could tell, cheese wasn't all that graceful.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet someone." Axel announced. He smiled down at Roxas. Roxas gulped quietly. "This is my _friend_, Roxas. Say hi, Roxas."  
"Hey." He mumbled, waving his hand at the seven pairs of eyes which were all staring at him. Several smiled warmly, excluding the little emo-kid who merely arched his eyebrow and pursed his lips slightly.

The mullet-headed one, however, bounded up and hugged him warmly. "Hey there, Roxy. I'm Demyx. You don't mind if I call you Roxy, right? Good. Anyway, it's so nice to meet you. Axel's mentioned a little bit to me about you but I didn't think you would be _so_ tiny!"  
That was a mistake. "Hey!" Roxas shouted. "I'm not small! Everyone else is just huge." He frowned, giving Demyx his best evil-eye (which looked about as threatening a beanie-baby).

Axel let out a low laugh. "Easy there, Dem. You don't want to give the poor kid a heart-attack." He rubbed his thumb over Roxas' shoulder soothingly. "Don't mind him," he whispered lowly. "He's just hyped up on strawberry shisha.."  
Roxas softened his glare and looked up at the red-head. Their eyes locked, and once again that calm, magical connection was established.

"Why don't we sit down.. order something.. hm?"  
The little blonde nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

The dynamic duo picked their way over legs and around hookahs to an empty bit of squidy sofa.

"So, what exactly is this stuff?" Roxas asked, gesturing towards the large shisha pot that was placed between his and Axel's legs.  
"Shisha." Came the one-worded reply. Axel took a glass pipe into his long fingers and inhaled deeply. He then let out the smoke in one long streaming puff. The last of the smoke curled up from his mouth, framing his face and hair. For some reason, the image made Roxas think of a dragon. _'Sexy dragon… _WAIT._ Where the heck did _that_come from?'_ Roxas shook his head.

"But what exactly _is_ shisha?" He asked again.

Axel proffered the other glass pipe. "Try it and you'll find out."

Roxas shot him an arched look, but took the pipe anyway. He held it to his lips tentatively. Quickly, he took in a long breath. The sweet, minty smoke infiltrated his mouth and lungs, difussing into his blood. The chemicals travelled around his body and then into his brain, stimulating the Feel Good part.

'_Wooaaah..'_ thought Roxas, head swimming slightly. _'This is like smoking toothpaste. Haha!'_ He laughed at his own mental wit, and in doing so managed to choke out the breath he had inhaled. Axel chuckled in the background. A warm hand smacked Roxas on the back, clearing out some of the smoke.  
"Easy there, tiger. You're not meant to inhale it that much." Axel laughed a little and ruffled at Roxas' hair. The blonde shot him the evil-eye again. Axel melted a little bit on the inside. God, that boy just looked absotively posolutely adorafuckable. Yes, those were all words in Axel's dictionary. You could sit and spin on them.

"Hey, Roxy." It was Demyx speaking. He had calmed down a little more. "This your first time smoking shisha."  
_Roxy_ rolled his eyes. "Can-ah-_duh._" He said. He took another puff of shisha. This one was shorter, and he managed to blow out the smoke. "This stuff is minty. What is it?"  
"Mint Shisha." Larxene put in, coyly. "Me and Dem and Marly-cakes over yonder," she gestured towards the pink.. person. "Are sharing a strawberry, Lux and Xiggy got themselves a double apple."

"What about the big guy with the eyebrows?" Roxas asked. He was on his fifth puff of shisha. This stuff was making him feel higher than a Chinese kite. Maybe he should try and do a smoke ring…

"Xaldin's got grape." Larxene gave again, taking a puff of her own pipe. "And the little emo child that's being anti-social is Zexion. He's being pissy 'cos his macho Bee-Eff couldn't make it."  
"Huh." Said Roxas. He took a deep breath and attempted to make smoke rings. All he really managed to make was a mushroom cloud. He glared in envy at Axel who was casually blowing smoke rings whilst listening to Demyx ramble on about something or other.

"Well, gents." Said the platinum blonde man as he laid his cards on the table. "It appears that I have won… yet again."

"Argh, dude!" exclaimed the guy with the eye-patch. "How d'you keep winning? I thought I had you f'r sure that time."

"Well, Xigbar." Xaldin started, taking a large puff from his hookah. "Luxord _has_ been banned from most casinos in London. His reputation really should proceed him."

"Finer words have not yet been said, Xaldin." Replied Luxord, gathering up the cards. "Yet, the both of you did rather admirably, I must say."

Demyx stopped, mid-ramble and looked over to the trio. "You guys are done?" It was more of a statement than a question but Xigbar responded to it anyway.

"Yup. We're done, needle-noggin. For tonight.." He glanced at Luxord with his good eye.

"Righteous!" shouted Demyx, pumping a fist into the air. He stood up and waved his arms for quiet. His black hoodie sleeves billowed as he did this and Roxas got the strongest impression of a hyperactive mutant bat.

"Everybody!" He called out. Everyone looked at Demyx. "It's time for the games to begin!"

"Games?" asked Roxas. He looked expectantly at Axel. Axel motioned his head towards Demyx.

"Now, we've got either the 'I Have Never' Game or '21 Dare'. Which one do you guys want?"

"21 Dare." Shouted out Larxene.

"Uhmm." Demyx looked around slightly nervously. "How about we have a vote? Hands up for I Have Never?"  
Zexion, Luxord and Xaldin raised their hands.

"21 Dare?" The rest of the group raised their hands, except for Roxas.  
"Alrighty, then! 21 Dare it is." Demyx clapped his hands together and sat down.  
"What's 21 Dare?" asked Roxas.

"You've never played 21 Dare?" asked Axel giving Roxas an odd look.

"Seriously, you haven't played?" Demyx asked as well.

"Yeah…" Roxas frowned. _'Stop looking at me like I have three heads! It's freaking me out!'_

"It goes like this: the whole group counts up to 21. You can say up to three consecutive numbers at once. The person who hits 21 gets dared by the others or is dared to make out with the next person that hits 21."

"So… Spin the bottle, but with numbers?"  
"You got it." The red-head winked and smirked.

Roxas nodded. "Sounds fun. Let's do it."

To the effect of that last comment Axel merely shook his head and smirked. _'You have no idea how fun, Roxas. You have no idea…'_

**AN:** Had fun? I hope so.  
21 Dare is fun, but kinda hard to explain. H'oh well. Roxas caught on to it, so it should be pretty understandable. Haha.  
Demyx.. Well, he's not quite had a chance to shine, really. I'm doing something very unexpected with his character, contrary to most fics that I've read him in. [:   
You'll find that out as the story goes on...  
Also, this chapter had a lot more action to it, but it just got too long. I know what I want to happen in the next half so that should be up round about thursday.

Hit Go and Type What You Liked to gain 100 Approval Points!


	9. No Escape

**AN:** It's still thursday! Still thursday, damnit! I'm on time!  
Anyway. I had shisha today. Woohoo. Fun. I haven't had that since last year. xD I had apple. You have to do it just right, otherwise you end up choking on the smoke. Hahaha.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. ;D

**Colour Me Seduced – No Escape**

The first time round Demyx hit 21.

Larxene dared him to sing Over the Rainbow. Sounds innocent, doesn't it?  
_Wrong._  
She also dared him to do this on the bar table. Without his shirt.

It was a very striking image.

"Well… That wasn't too bad." Said a sopping wet Demyx, grinning sheepishly. The bartender had decided to hose him down, just for good measure. He'd still managed to sing pretty well, given the circumstances.

Xigbar clapped him on the back amiably. "Nice one, mullet-head." He said, giving a short bark of laughter.

"Right." Said Larxene, giving the same wicked smile she had had before. "Who's up next?"

The next to be dared were Luxord and Xaldin. Luxord had gambled and went for the make-out card. Whether it was fortune or misfortune that he ended up with Xaldin was not quite sure. They certainly hadn't put up protest. It was somewhat freakish to see to grown, burly men take part in a heated match of tongue-fu.

'_Woah.'_ Thought Roxas after they had parted. _'That's.. scary? Seeing Riku and Sora swap spit is almost G-rated compared to those two!'_

"Enjoying the show, Roxas?"  
Roxas was snapped out of his curious thoughts. "…It's certainly entertainment like I've never seen before."  
Axel smirked pleasantly. "Nice to hear…"

After the weird little spat, the game continued. Marluxia (the pink person) was dared to do the Macarena on the bar table, Larxene made-out with Demyx (who didn't really look to pleased with it), Xigbar made-out with Demyx (where they were possibly more enthusiastic that Xaldin and Luxord had been), Zexion was made to push his hair out of his eyes and wear it in a top-knot for the rest of the evening, Axel did a trick with his zippo lighter and Xaldin made origami with a napkin.

"Nineteen, Twenty." Said Axel.  
"Twenty-one." Said Roxas automatically. _'Oh dear.'_ Said Roxas' brain.

"So, it's the newbie's turn to go." Larxene's saccharine tones grated against Roxas' hearing. "Now, would you like to gamble or do you want a dare?"  
A fierce mental battle commenced inside the blonde's head. _'If I gamble I could end up making out with anyone of these people! There's only one girl, and I'm not so keen on kissing her either ways. If I get a dare then.. well the chances of me getting mouth-raped are sufficiently less. But it's sure to be humiliating. Hmm.. Humiliation or Mouth-rape? Mouth-rape or Humiliation? Which one, which one…'_

"I'll take the humiliation."  
"Le what?"  
Roxas thanked his lucky stars (if he had any) that she hadn't understood that comment. He would really have to keep his mouth in check more often. "I said, I'll take the dare."  
"I thought you might." Chuckled Axel. "So, Larxene. What dastardly deed are you going to make my poor innocent Roxas do?"

'_Wait a second.. Yours?' _Roxas frowned and shot a small glare at Axel. The red-head seemed immune to the acute glare-beam that was currently penetrating his right temple.

Larxene flashed a dazzling smile. "I've got something special up my sleeve. Remember that thing you used to do, Axel? When you were dating Whats-his-face."

"Yeah.." The word was weighted. Roxas got a weird tingly feeling in the soles of his feet. The kind that you got when you looked down to the ground from somewhere exceptionally high. The weird sensation that you got when you felt you might fall any second. That exact feeling is what Roxas got when Axel said that. He licked his lips, nervously.

"Roxas, I dare you to let Axel do the shisha trick." Larxene said, triumphantly.

".. And what is the shisha trick?"

Larxene still had her wicked smile plastered on her heart-shaped face. It reminded him a little bit of Axel's smirk, but it was scarier. Much, _much_ scarier.

"He takes a breathful of shisha, blows it into you and you breathe it out your nose."

"Oh.. uhh.." Roxas scoured his brain for an answer. _'Sorry, bud. You're on your own for this one.'_ It replied, shoulders shrugged in nonchalance.

"Okay.. I guess." He said, shrugging himself. Larxene's wicked smile expanded into an evil grin.

"Good." She nodded shortly. Larxene looked over to Axel; his face was impassive. "Go ahead, Ax."

Axel gave a nod, smiled at Roxas then took a puff of shisha. Quick as a flash, he pressed his lips flush against the little blonde's and his tongue was asking for entrance. By reflex, Roxas opened his mouth. The tongue retreated; in came the minty sweet smoke. Then something went wrong. Roxas ended up breathing out the wrong way, causing the smoke to escape through both mouth and nose. He coughed, head swimming slightly.

When he'd finally stopped coughing, he noticed that the red-head's lips were removed from his. He whined. Then caught himself.

"Uhhhhh…." Larxene was giggling obnoxiously. He felt his face flush and glared at her. "What's so funny?"

Larxene said nothing but smirked slightly. Roxas turned his gaze to Axel. There was something different about the red-head. The penny dropped.

'_Is he.. blushing!'_ Roxas' eyes widened. Axel.. blushing? Wow. That didn't quite sound right. Axel made _others_ blush. Never him, no way. Axel was cool as cucumber and a million times hotter.

'_Cucumber… Axel. Innuendo-y thoughts. Lords! I should be shot for thinking.'_ Mentally, Roxas was beating himself up against a wall.

"Axel?" Demyx was shoving his face right up against the red-heads. Axel gave a half-hearted attempt to push the persistant mullet-head away. "Are you allright man?"  
"Yeah. I'm _fine,_ Demyx." He pushed a hand over the kooky man's face and shoved him back into his face.

Xigbar chuckled ominously. Well, not quite ominously, but it certainly wasn't a light-hearted chuckle! Roxas turned his gaze to the one-eyed veteran. A golden-eye gleamed amongst the scars. Xigbar was looking intently at Axel.

"Well well well.." He said in his gravely sing-song voice. "It looks like Fire-crotch here has a little secret. What is it, hotshot? Couldn't handle the heat?" He laughed again.  
Axel let out a fiery glare. "Don't make me lose your eyepatch again." He growled.  
Xigbar chuckled once more. "No worries, flamer. Your secret's safe with me."

Roxas flicked his eyes from one to the other, like a person watching an intense tennis match. _'What secret could Axel possibly have? I'm confused. And my nose tingles. What's going on? I don't get it. Wow, Axel's eyes look like they're burning. He looked pretty mad. Glad I'm not on the receiving end of that.'_ His mind was whirring with thoughts as he watched the two size eachother up.

"Fine." Said Axel, finally breaking his gaze away from Xigbar.

"That's what I thought." Xigbar murmured quietly.

Roxas was possibly more confused than ever.

There had been a general vote (spear-headed by Larxene) to play a game of "I Have Never". The object of the game was to get everybody else to get drunk. Larxene got everyone to drink on the first shot (_"I have never had a dick"_). Then it was Luxord's turn.  
"I have never lost a game of cards." Everyone drank.  
Xigbar. "I have never taken it in the ass."  
Cue: Awkward Silence. Demyx shifted his eyes nervously. Roxas stared blankly ahead. Marluxia poured himself a shot, then offered the bottle to Zexion. Zexion took it, poured and passed it to Luxord. Luxord poured a shot for himself and one for Xaldin. Then he proffered the bottle to Demyx, who took it shakily and poured his own shot. The dead-pan of it all was almost too much for Roxas to handle. However, somehow he managed to keep the laughter bubbling up inside of him down. Axel, on the other hand didn't restrain himself.

"Ahahaha! No way, all of you guys have taken it up the ass?" He laughed raucously, staring at each and every one of them as he did so, his eyes crinkled with mirth. "This is priceless. Not even ShinRaCard adverts can compare to this."

"Oh yeah, Axel?" Zexion was glaring at the voracious red-head. The glare-beam he was sending was pretty intense. Roxas was glad he wasn't on the receiving end.  
"What is it, pipsqueak?" Axel frowned at Zexion. The glare-beam wasn't taking any visible effect.  
"You've taken it up the ass too."  
Axel was quiet for a while. If Roxas had been drinking something, he would have sprayed it all over the table. He resorted to taking a long draught of shisha and then promptly choking on it.  
"Give me the bottle." Axel said finally. Zexion gave him an enigmatic smile. Demyx handed over the bottle and Axel drank straight from it. He slammed it down after having several mouthfuls. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and then leaned over to Roxas.  
"Hey, Roxy." He said quietly, his face getting a little too close for the blonde's comfort. "What do you suppose your bro's doing right now?"

"Uhhh.." responded Roxas, mind drifting towards the quaint little house.

"_Mmm, Sora." Riku moaned quietly. Sora smiled and gently kissed the silver-head's bare shoulder.  
"What is it, gorgeous?" he asked huskily, teasing the silken tresses gently with his fingers. He kneaded the other hand firmly against the older's back.  
"…K-keep going.. Don't stop.."  
Sora smiled and licked at Riku's throat, pushing slightly harder as continued to move rhythmically against his body._

"… He is probably doing unthinkable things." Said Roxas, staring at Axel without seeing him.  
"Would you like to come over to my place, then?" Axel asked, eyes hazy with alcohol.

'_Interrupt Sora/Riku special time or spend the night with Axel… who is pretty damn awesome. Hmm, this is a tough one, isn't it?'_ Roxas' brain certainly wasn't any less witty when under the influence.  
"Yeah, sure." Said Roxas. Axel smiled at him.

"Good." He said with a nodded and then leant back to continue his participation in the game.

* * *

**AN:** Hooray! Zexy got Axel beat there. No more whiny emo kid. ;D  
Befor you ask, am I XalLux/LuxXal fan? YES I AM. Winds of Time, yeah? Also, the italics are mostly Roxas' thoughts.  
NOW! Tell me what you thought. 3 


	10. Girl's Pyjamas

**AN:** Yeesh. It's been a long time. Yeah, I'm sorry. I got writer's block... Fiercely. Also, my brother has been watching Naruto with me like crazy and I went to his school today (he's not on break yet) to show off all my fancy skillz to his class-mates. It was fun. Even though this weird little year six-er was sending me _vibes_... Which was weird.  
ANYWHOO. Enjoy this chapter. The next one will be up sooner than this.

**

* * *

**

Colour Me Seduced – Girl's Pyjamas

The ride home was pretty much a blur for Roxas. Laughing happily and wobbling with intoxication the two of them had climbed into a cab and headed for the red-head's apartment. The two had started trading funny pick-up lines and shoving each other affectionately. Vaguely, Roxas registered that the cab driver was rolling his eyes at them with exasperation. But he really didn't care. All that he remembered was that he was pressed up closer than necessesary to Axel and _damn_ if it didn't feel good!

The two were dumped by the roadside infront of a small-ish apartment block which vaguely glowed in the light of the street-lamps. They swayed dangerously together, Axel's arm slung casually over Roxas' shoulder.

"Woah there…" He called out, nearly tipping over backwards as they attempted to tackle the first step upwards. Roxas giggled a bit and looped his arm around Axel's waist, pulling up as he went.  
"Gracias compadré," the red-head said with an appreciative leer and he began to dig in his pants pocket for the keys.  
"There you go with the… the flipping Spanish again. Why the flip are you always talking in Spanish?" Roxas ranted. He swayed on his heels as he watched the uberly tall man bend over to shove the key into the abused lock. _'Thaat's about as suuggestive asss aaAanything tonightss…'_ Roxas' brain slurred out. Outloud he said:

"You've got a nice ass, bee-tee-double-you."

Axel turned around to leer at Roxas again. "Thanks, Roxy. That's the nicest compliment I've had from you tonight." There was distinctive click and the door swung open.

They stumbled in, laughing at each other. Roxas' mind, slurred and uninhibited by alcohol began to imagine all the things he could do in this hallway. However, it still had enough sense to _not_ say them outloud lest his companion got any bad ideas.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Axel said, swaying slightly as he spread his arms dramatically. "Would you like to sleep on the sofa or in my bed?"  
Roxas checked out the couch. It was huge and covered in what looked like squishy leather. He flashed Axel a sideways glance and then dove onto the sofa. _'Oh my GOD!_' His mind squealed. _'This is like _heaven_ in a pillow!'_  
"I take the sofa. This thing is flipping _comfy!_" Roxas said, snuggling into the smooth leathery material. With this piece of furniture, the expression "sleeping on the couch tonight" was a _blessing._  
Axel chuckled, watching the blonde snuggle up into his couch. "Thought you might say that." He plopped himself down on the squidgy piece of furniture nestling himself comfortably next to the blonde's head. Roxas wiggled himself up and did a half-assed belly flop onto the red-heads lap. Secretly, Axel was a humongous softie and loved hugging and being hugged by people. So, when he felt the pleasant warmth of Roxas' belly, exposed by his shirt, against his lap and chest, he could have sworn that he melted. He gave an appreciative ruffle to the blonde's head. Roxas mewled.

They sat like this for a while. Axel cleared his throat awkwardly. "So…"  
"Mmso what?" Roxas said, his words muffled.  
"What do you wanna do?" Axel said finally.  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
"I 'unno, what you wanna do?"  
"Now don't start that again!" Roxas called finally, laughing at himself. Axel quirked an eyebrow at the boy. Roxas giggled and lifted himself up a bit. "It's a joke.. From the Jungle Book.." he said, tittering slightly.  
"Right." Axel nodded. "Movie?"  
"Why not?" Roxas said, shrugging.  
"That, my buddy," Axel started as he got up and headed over to the TV. "Is my personal philosophy."

He pulled out a random DVD, slotted it in and then turned to face the blonde again. "I'mma go get my jammies and some popcorn." He said, jabbing a thumb behind his shoulders to indicate the location of the kitchen.  
"Okay." Roxas nodded.  
"You want something to drink slash eat slash wear?"  
"Naaah." Trailed the blonde, squidging further into the couch. "I'll sleep in my boxers.. Could you bring a blanket though?"  
"Sure-doo's." Axel went off into the neighbouring room to put in some microwave popcorn. Roxas watched him depart with lazy eyes, then decided to remove his shoes, socks and unbutton his lovely black shirt which he kept on merely because he was not drunk enough to take it off.

When Axel returned he was _not_ wearing the flaming PJ's that Roxas had vaguely expected. Instead, he was wearing short pyjama bottoms with stylized black flowers all over them with not-quite-frilly black trimmings at the end and a miniscule pink bow resting just upon the waistline. And those were just the pants. There was a black tank-top as well, which was fine except for the tiny little stars that were sprayed over the top-half and the other little pink bow that was residing in the middle of the neck.  
Roxas took this sight in, including the hand holding the massive bowl of popcorn to the side of his hip and, in all of his drunken coherence blurted out:  
"Are you wearing girl's pyjamas?"

Cue: Second Awkward Silence That Night. This could have been a rendition of the fabled 4 minutes 33 seconds.

"… Yeah."

"I thought so.." said Roxas. "My ex-girlfriend slash best friend has those pyjamas."  
"But I bet they don't look as good on her as they do on me." The red-head leered, handing Roxas a fluffy blanket which had appeared from thin air. Roxas gave the lecherous man a glance-over. He snorted and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over his chest. "Trust me." He said, finally slipping off his shirt. "There is no comparison."  
Axel grinned and took it as a compliment.

The two of them spent the rest of the night (and a few hours into the morning) eating popcorn, talking, absent-mindedly watching the bad and cliché'd plot unfold onscreen and snuggling up together much closer than necessary. The mood was cosy and low in the jazzy kind of way that a good bass-riff is. Roxas was fuzzing over the lines between conscious and dreaming.

"Hey, Rox?" Axel called out softly.  
"Mnngfjhhn?" Roxas gurgled. The background sounds of the TV and the warmth off his surroundings were making it hard to stay awake.  
"Do you.. like me?" There was tentative note to the red-head's voice. Roxas looked up and caught a glimpse of vulnerability in those bright green eyes. His brain, fuddled with alcohol, sleep and stirring with unconscious memories of being tucked in bed and loved to bits by his family decided to give a response that was ingrained into it since toddler days.

Roxas lifted his body up, placed a clumsy peck upon Axel's face and murmured: "Love you. Nightie-night." And with those famous last words, he fell back into a deep slumber. He was out before his head hit the armrest.

Axel lifted a hand to the place on his cheek were Roxas had _kissed _him. Well, it really was more a bump of the lips.. _'No!'_ shouted Axel's inner-voice. _'He _kissed_ you on the cheek! And said that he _**loved**_ you!'_ Silly grin slapped upon features, Axel let out a high pitched whine of joy. He doubted that he would be getting much sleep tonight. With a yawn and a feline stretch, he promptly dozed off right then and there. The silly grin didn't fade. Not even during the many swirling dreams that raced through his head that night. Neither could the first few beams of morning light wipe it off his face.  
But when he was shaken awake by a worried looking blonde.. Boy, that smile slipped away faster than a greased gecko on redbull… and if you didn't know; that is _fast! _

**AN:** Axel's PJ's? Those are based offa mine. Which I am wearing, rrrright now. xD Also: 4 minute 33 seconds is a musical piece that ANYBODY can play. Google is your friend, remember that my dear readers. ;D  
Pretty please, review? Also, check out my One Shot; Thick Rimmed Glasses. 'Tis also AkuRoku.  
HIT GO & COLLECT 200!

* * *


	11. Wake Up Call

**AN:** Wow, I'm still on this thing. Usually I can't keep my story going beyond two chapters. We're eleven chapters strong now!  
Alot of love goes out to my wonderful reviewers. 3 Even if I am too lazy to reply to your reviews sometimes, I read every single one of them and love them.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**

**Colour Me Seduced – Wake Up Call**

Roxas awoke, feeling incredibly contented. He wriggled around and stretched, returning the circulation to his fingers and toes. He yawned, eyes still closed. _'Damn, this is comfy… My mouth feels kinda cottony, though.'_ Something warm was sitting on the soft skin of his belly. It was fairly heavy and had five legs sticking out on it. One of the legs was tracing circles, which tickled Roxas.

He squirmed and cracked open an eyelid. The five-legged thingy _wasn't_ a five-legged thingy at all! It was a hand. _'And hands are generally attached to people.'_ His still asleep brain reasoned. The eyeball agreed and set off to do some reconnaissance. It followed the hand down to the elbow and up the arm to where it was connected via shoulder and neck to a head. Red hair… Lots of it.

'_Uh-oh!'_ said the blonde's brain. _'Axel is sleeping on me. I'm almost naked. What _happened_ last night?!'_ Both eyes were open now, but his body remained unresponsive. Roxas, panicking, wracked his brain for the events of the last night. Shisha bar, ride home, stumbling through door-way… Embarassing comments. Good grief, he said _"bee tee double-you"_?! Roxas fervently hoped Axel _wouldn't_ remember that. What had happened after that? He couldn't remember.. _'Oh god! What if-?_'  
Roxas didn't want to finish that question. He scrambled, removing himself from the warm embrace as he searched for his clothes. He found his jeans. _'That'll do.'_ He thought, pulling them on. He turned to face the red-head, draped over the squidgy sofa. A silly grin was plastered on his face. Obviously either he was dreaming something really good or something had _happened _last night. Roxas trembled at the thought.

"Axel… Axel… _Axel!_" Roxas shook at his shoulder. The red-head woke, silly smile still on his face. Then he saw the look of worry and fear upon Roxas. The smile dropped, immediately.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked tentatively. He licked his lips nervously.

"Axel…" Roxas started, avoiding the gaze of those green eyes. "… Do you remember last night?"

'_Oh sh—'_ Axel thought. _'This is going to be about the goodnight kiss, isn't it? Oh man, oh man.. He's gonna say that he didn't mean it and then leave me forever and I'll end up alone and depressed and my sexiness will fade and my posse will abandon me and I'll end up a hobo! Oh nooooo…'_ His train of thought, had he seen it from an outsider's view, was so absurd that it would have made the jabberings of a schizophrenic seem sane.

"Yes." He said outloud, hoping that he was masking his thoughts properly.

"Did.." Roxas swallowed at the lump that was forming in his throat. "Did we… _do _anything?" He jerked his head upwards and his clouded blue eyes met the startled green.

Axel heart plummeted into his stomach and then bounced right back up into his mouth. Relieved or freaked out? Happy or disappointed? Hmm, decisions decisions. A slow, warm smile decided to take it's place on Axel's face. He placed a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"No, Roxas." He said softly. "We didn't _do_ anything that you would regret."  
"It's not that I would regret it! It's just that I'd hate not being able to _remember_ it." Roxas blurted out.  
Axel stared incredulously. ".. Seriously?!"  
"Ah.. uh.. I.. um.. ahh.." Roxas stammered, blushing. _'Whyyyy?!'_ he whined to himself. _'Why was I cursed with such a FAT MOUTH?? Wh--'_ But his train of thought was interrupted by a violent hug from Axel.

"Ahh, Roxas!" the red-head crowed in delight. "I think I love you man"  
Roxas' brain was overwhelmed by the roller coaster of emotions that he had been through in the space of ten minutes. So, he had no choice but to sit and take the rib-cracking hug and let his face burn.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Axel let go of Roxas. He grinned widely at the little blonde. Roxas got a strong impression of an anime character… except for the fact that Axel was real and his eye weren't reduced to lower-case enns.  
"So, how about breakfast. Do you like waffles?"  
"Yeah, sure." Roxas replied. Breakfast was good.. Breakfast was safe.  
"Do you like pancakes?" Axel said, this time in a more sing-songy voice.  
".. I guess." Said Roxas. This was getting weird.  
"Do you like French toast?" Axel sang even louder.

"Wha—"  
"DODO DOO-DO CAN'T WAIT TO GET A MOUTHFUL." Axel belted out. He laughed at himself and then got up. "I'll make some toast." And Roxas was left, alone and confused and utterly bewildered. For about thirty seconds.  
"Axel?! The frig?!" Roxas followed into the kitchen.

"Mmmn. Good toast. What kind of jam is this?"  
The two friends were now sitting in the kitchen, munching away at jammy toast and slurping juice. A healthy and simple breakfast.  
"It's schnot jam." Replied Axel through a mouthful of toast. "It's mmf.. shMarmalade. Nhhu. Hang on." He took a large gulp of guava juice. "It's orange marmalade. Good stuff."  
"I'll say." Roxas began to liberally spread the marmalade on a piece of crunchy toast; his third piece that morning. "Hey, do you have any coffee?"

"I dunno." Axel said, wolfing down his last bit of toast. He stood up, brushing the crumbs off of his pyjamas. "I'll go see if I can find any. I should still have some." There was a fair amount of rummaging in cupboards until a muffled "Aha!" came out.

"I take it you've found some?" Roxas asked before taking a large munch of toast.  
"Yupperz." Axel grinned and started to boil some water. Soon, the smell of coffee was flooding the small apartment. Two cups of hot black coffee were set on the table, along with milk and a large sugar bowl.

Roxas poured himself a bit of milk and added two spoonfuls of sugar. Axel skipped the milk all together and started spooning in sugar like crazy. The blonde eyed him curiously. _'How many bloody spoonfuls does he _need_ in his coffee?! Soon there's going to be more sugar than caffeine!'_

"What time do you have to be home by?" Axel asked, still spooning in the sugar.  
"No idea. What time is it?" Roxas looked around to see if there was a clock anywhere.

"It is rouughhlieee…" Axel leaned back on his chair and looked at the ceiling. "Nine thirty." He looked back down and stirred his coffee. "I reckon we should get going by quarter past." The red-head took a large slurp.

"Dude." Roxas said, incredulously. "How many sugars do you freaking take in your coffee?!"  
Axel looked a little bit surprised at the question. "Eight. Why, don't you?"  
If cartoon physics applied to the world, Roxas' eyes would have grown to the size of plates and his jaw would have dropped to the ground.

"Hey, Axel."  
Axel paused and looked up at Roxas, shoe half on foot. "Yeah, Rox?"  
"Thanks for having me over. And feeding me breakfast." Roxas spoke quietly, eyes slightly averted. "I had a great time."  
"Hey, no problem." Axel replied, grinning. He resumed putting on his shoe. "I mean, what are friends for?" He stood up and clapped the little blonde on the back. "Come on, let's get going."

Roxas nodded and followed Axel out the door. "Alright. How about next weekend though, you stay around at my place? We'll have a proper sleep-over: video-games, action movies and actual waffles for breakfast."  
"Seriously?"  
Roxas nodded.  
"It's a date." Axel grinned as he watched Roxas' cheek redden ever so lightly. _'Man, I can _so_ not wait for next weekend!'_

**AN:** More fun to come soon! And by soon, I mean about a week from now. xD  
Sorry, my spring break is almost over now and I still have loads of work to get through, 'specially art!  
It's fun, but god! Natural Forms is a bloody hard topic. Dx

ALSO. Check out my KH-Cakes vids on YouTube! Search for: "Death of Kairi-Muffin" and you should get them all. Plenty of fun and carnage to be had. xD

Now, Review and gain +50 Approval points!


	12. Slumber Party Time!

**AN: **WHOPPS! I thought I updated... But it didn't show for some reason. Yikes! Ahmm.. Well.  
Here you go.  
**CHECK OUT MR. TAMBOURINE MAN. IT'S FREAKIN' SWEET.**  
**

* * *

**

**Colour Me Seduced – Slumber Party Time!**

Many of you, I'm sure, know what it's like to have butterflies in your stomach when you're excited. Well, Roxas had a mini-hurricane in his stomach. He was sitting on the couch, knees in perpetual bounce mode, not watching the TV. The air around him almost swirled with impatience and anxiety.

"Good grief, Rox!" Roxas jumped at the sound of his brother's voice. He turned his head sharply to stare at the brunet who was sprawled comfortably on the single seater. "You're acting like you're about to go to court or something!" There was a thoughtful pause. "Or on a date."

That struck a nerve. The tension that had slowly been bubbling in Roxas' stomach like molten lava expanded and caused a minor explosion.  
"What?! Date?! I'm just impatient!" Roxas humphed, little twirls of tension and annoyance radiating out from him. Post-explosion trauma was not something that Sora knew how to spell. However, it certainly didn't stop him from ducking in cover behind a large red pillow.

"Eep. Scary little brother." He squeaked.  
Roxas sent a suitable death glare towards the cowering lump then irritably checked the time on the TV screen. He let out a restless sigh and slumped backwards into the couch. It was almost three hours before Axel was even meant to leave his house. Roxas had already made preparations, going as far to make the already rather comfy mattress on the floor über comfy. Yes, über with an Ü. Roxas had a rather nice german cousin who's English wasn't nearly as great as his personality… which was pretty spectacular, actually.

Riku eyed the, for lack of a better word, _tetchy_ blonde. He noted with precision how his knees were still bouncing nervously and how his hands clenched and unclenched. Then there was the soft scowl on his face coupled with a hint of excitement. Riku was an expert on Sora and unfortunatley for Roxas he was very similar to Sora. It didn't take long for Riku's calculating, almost feminine mind to make a series of deductions that Holmes would have been astounded by.  
"Sora, can I borrow you for a minute?" Riku asked lightly.

The cowering lump perked up at the request. "Sure thing Riku-kins." Sora chirped and bounced out from behind the cushion-come-shield. Roxas didn't even cringe at the nickname, too busy not watching TV and perpetual knee-bouncing.

Riku grabbed Sora's wrist and half-dragged him to the kitchen.

"Do you know what I'm going to talk to you about?" the silver-head asked earnestly.  
Sora smiled back and chirped happily: "Not a clue."  
Riku rolled his eyes in exasperation. He loved Sora and all… but honestly! The guy was so clueless sometimes. No wonder it had taken them so long to get together. "It's about Roxas.." he continued.  
"What about Roxy?" Sora asked naïvely.  
"Do you remember when we went on our first date? You were exceptionally high-strung and whenever someone came near you you would freak out?"  
"What does this have to do wi—Ohhh!!" The brunet's eyes widened in comprehension. "You don't think Roxas might be--?"  
"Yes, I do think." Riku stated firmly. "And I also think it would be a good idea to speed along the process.." Sora looked reluctant. Riku decided to push the envelope a little bit further. "Come on, imagine how much fun it would be? Your brother would be happy, you could get some _excellent_ blackmail… and he would probably leave the house more often too.."  
"Sold!"

Riku grinned deviously. "Great. Now, lets get to plotting."

About three and a half hours of Roxas being fretful and changing clothes twice, the doorbell finally rang. Roxas, of course, jumped about three feet into the air then dashed to the door. He nearly ripped it off the hinges- which is saying something, considering the door was about twice his height and weight. Standing casually in the door frame, hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, was Axel. He smiled and all the world was lens-flare and angel-song.

"You going to let me in?"

Roxas looked like he was about to die and go to heaven. Lucky for him, Sora intervened – Riku's plot called for some fairly basic set ups.. One of them was that Axel needed to be in the house and Roxas had to be conscious.

"Hi, Axel!" The brother chirped happily, grabbing Roxas by the shoulders. "Come on in, we're just setting up the TV. Wanna choose the movie?"  
"Hi Sora." Axel replied coolly. He seemed totally unfazed by the chipper brunet and fainting blond. "I brought some movies of my own, do you mind?"  
"Course not! Just go over to Riku, he's fixing up the cables." And with that, Roxas was steered into the kitchen to help with popcorn and dip for chips.

Axel's gaze followed them to the kitchen, then he stepped inside, kicking his shoes off next to the front table. It was something his mother had told him to do since he was a wee babbie, so even now as grown man, he still did it. Then again, if you had met Axel's mum, there were only so many things that you _wouldn't_ do if she asked you.

"Hey, Ri-ri." Axel called out, crouching down so he was level with the shoulders and some of the long silver hair that stuck out from under the shelf. The shoulder heaved up and a muffled "Ow!" could be heard and the head withdrew itself from the wire-jungled depths.

A perfect scowl found it's place on Riku's face. "Please refrain from calling me that ever again. Or so help me, no hospital or seamstress will be able to sew together your pieces after I'm done with you." Riku bent down again to fiddle with the wires.  
"Wow, you really are the woman." Muttered Axel.  
"What was that?" the shoulders plus hair-piece called out.  
"I said let's get this thing going then." Axel said slightly louder. He chuckled to himself as they set about detaching and re-ataching various wires.

Back in the kitchen, Sora and Roxas were making popcorn. Which is to say, they had their face pressed up against the microwave and were watching the bag spin around.

"Roxas?"

Roxas' eyes remained glued to the microwave.

"You excited about the sleep-over?" Sora asked.

A grunt of assent.

"You looking forward to eating popcorn?"

Another grunt.

"Is your hair blonde?"

Yet another grunt.

"Do you have a crush on Axel?"

A grunt. A pause.

"Wait. What?!"

"Popcorn's ready!" Sora violently hippied Roxas to the side and yanked out the popcorn bag.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Axel asked, leaning back against the sofa.

Riku plopped himself into the single-seater and gave a loud sigh. "Sora's choosing the first one. Which guarantee's it will be a Disney movie."

"Darn tootin'!" Came the raucous call of Sora bearing a gigantic bowl of popcorn. His grin was the size of the Land of Dragons' Army and a trail of popcorn followed him as he went.

"I'm amazed how we don't have rats yet." The soft tones of a disgruntled blonde hailed the attendants as Roxas came traipsing in carrying a bowl of nachos in one hand and a bowl of guacamole in the other.

"What kind of chips are those?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Sweet chilli, why?"

"Could pass the bowl?"

"Sure."

Axel promptly grabbed the bowl and gave Roxas a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Gracias mi amore." He said with a surreptitious twinkle in his eye and cheeky smirk.

Roxas blushed so hard he nearly glowed. The blonde plopped down on the far end of the couch, absently watching Sora's bum wiggling something akin to a bee dance infront of the TV.

"What're we watching, Sor?" Riku called out, not really caring about his soon-to-be brother-in-law's face.

Sora turned around, beeming. "Cinderella III!"

* * *

**AN:** Now, there's a twist! shot  
Don't worry, it's significant to the plotline... Or it will be. Just.. have some faith?

AND REVIEW! 'cos I -KNOW- that it will take a hugamobungus amount of motivation. D:  
You also get +250 approval points.


	13. Movie Mayhem

**AN:** Whoops. I broke my promise. I'm so, so, _so_ sorry. T'was the birthday of my beloved & I drove 200 km to see him for one and a half hours. On top of that, I'm doing some work at a hospital during the mornings... That! AND. This chapter has been a pain in the ass for so long.  
I desperately need to get the water flowing again.. Sadly, this was a stale part of the story & it had to be done... OH WELL. Enjoy this while you can.

**ANY COMMENTS, QUESTIONS OR SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE NOTIFY ME! I _WANT_ YOUR IDEAS!**

**

* * *

**

Colour Me Seduced – Movie Mayhem

"What're we watching, Sor?" Riku called out, not really caring about his soon-to-be brother-in-law's face.

Sora turned around, beeming. "Cinderella 3!"  
"McSpikeNoggin say what?" Axel asked, hand midway through chip-grabbing process.

Riku turned to the red-head with a face saying: **Don't. Ask. Just. Go. With. The. Flow.**

Bold print and punctuation included.

Axel looked briefly at Roxas, who although still pink in the face, nodded meekly from his alcove in the couch. "Cinderellie it is." He said with a shrug and munched on a nacho.

Sora hadn't noticed the small exchange behind him as he put the disc into the player, then retreated over to Riku's lap with the remote in hand. The girly-haired man rolled his eyes and pushed Sora off his lap and onto the floor.

"You're heavy." He stated, impassive to the irritated puppy-dog pout face he received. "There's a whole couch-bed across the way that you can have, you know."  
"But I wanna sit with you, Rikuu.." Sora whined, desperately trying to get his puppy-dog pout to work. Then, he had an idea. "If I can't sit on you, can I have you sit on me?"

"… Fine."

Axel gave a look that broke the fourth wall and Roxas giggled quietly to himself. The blonde was still a bit shell-shocked from the kiss Axel had given him. His flushed cheeks gradually died down as the movie progressed. He found himself sub-conciously linking the events on screen to himself and the others around him.

"I've always liked Cinderella." Sora said outloud. "Out of all the Disney Princesses she's probably the one who's the least Mary-Sue-ish."

Axel chuckled. "Funny that. I always thought that Jasmine was the coolest."

"Belle is the most awesome to me." Said Riku.

"Yeah, that's because you're a book worm like her!" said Sora, giggling.

A small lapse in conversation followed as they continued to watch the events playing out on the screen.

"Who's your favourite, Roxas?" Sora asked suddenly.

"Ahh.. uhhh.. ehm.." Roxas burbled. He scratched at his head for a while. "I don't really know... I like all of them really."

"Pfft, that's no real answer. Who do you like the most? C'mon." Sora heckled his brother, his eyes fixated on the screen.

Roxas looked in his brain for an answer in the same way that one looks in the fridge when you're not really hungry but are just bored enough to eat something, swinging on the hinges slightly and leaning across the doorway a bit like a monkey. He pressed a thoughtful finger to his lips and scrunched his nose up. It made him look like he had smelt something weird or incredibly cute. Depending on whether someone had eaten beans earlier or not.

"Well?" said Axel, taking another chip from the bowl.

"Ahh.. Ariel." Roxas said finally.

"That's right!" said Sora, turning his head to look at his brother. "You always had a sort of thing for red-heads- didn't you?"

"What?!" the blonde exclaimed, semi-mortified for some _inexplicable_ reason. "No, I like her because she's.. Well, she's a freaking mermaid! And she can sing and she's the youngest child and.. and.."

"She wears a clam bikini top?" Riku added helpfully.

Axel choked on a half eaten nacho. His green eyes bulged comically as he raised one gangly arm and beat his chest with the other. It vaguely reminded Roxas of a gorilla-student hybrid.

'_Sexy red-haired gorilla-student hybrid.'_ Now where had that come from?

"Are you okay?" Roxas asked, putting tentative hand on Axel's upper arm. The touch sent visible shivers up the other's spine, dislodging the piece of nacho from his throat.

"Mm.. Yeah." Axel replied hoarsely. He scowled at Riku. "Don't tell jokes when I'm eating. Or I swear to the Powers of the Universe that May Be, I will haunt you in the next life!"

The movie progressed with out much conversation beyond that. There was the occasional "Pass the chips" and Sora would hum along to the music every now and then. Roxas and Riku teared up at the emotional bits, Sora and Axel whooping at the chase scene.

"Hey Roxas." Axel asked, towards the end of the film.

"Yeah?" the blond replied glancing over to the languishing red-head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

**To be continued…**

**AN:** Sooo.. That's that so far.. only 766 words, as opposed to the usuall 900-1000 quota. I really, really, _really_ need some ideas. Any guesses to what Riku & Sora are plotting? Because they haven't been giving me many hints as of yet... AND I CONTROL THEIR MINDS! D8

So.. Yes. If you want the next chapter up before the end of September- **REVIEW!**

* * *


	14. The Plot Thickens

**AN: **Woo. I'm back. Ish. Yeah... Uhmm.. Credit goes to Sarah (takara-miu) for caring enough to get my MSN and pester me daily for updates.  
I know I'm no good at updating.. you all should know that too, but yeah.. People like her get these stories finished.  
ANYWAY. Read and hopefully enjoy. :)

* * *

The Plot Thickens

"Sure." Said Roxas, not fussed about the nature of Axel's question.  
"It's pretty personal... You don't have to answer it if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you or anything."  
"Just say it Axel." The blond glanced irately at his couch-buddy.

"Okay." The red-head took a deep breath, as if working up a significant amount of courage. "What's your sexuality?"

There was a long, awkward silence, filled in by singing mice from the TV. Roxas' ears were tinged with pink, his mouth drawn into a thin line and the whites of his eyes showing.  
Axel, overactive imagination tearing up the tracks at a thousand miles per hour feared the worst and started babbling.  
"I knew I should have asked you that question! I knew it! I'm such an idiot! Gawd, now you probably think I'm some freaky pervert or a queerdo or something equally shameful and- and- and-"  
Before he could say anything else, he was interrupted by Roxas.  
"It's okay… Axel." He un-tensed, just barely enough, for it to be noticeable. "I think… I think I'm bisexual."

"Wow! Really?" Anxiety out the window, Axel resumed his typical banter. "Me too! Well, sort of. If you can count only having been with one girl and six guys as _bi_sexual…"  
Sora and Riku, unbeknownst to the other two were having a very frantic whispered conversation.  
"What do we do now?!"  
"Stick to the plan."  
"But what about the—"  
"We'll just leave that bit out."  
"So the other thingy is still going to-"  
"Yes. It will work. Don't worry."  
"If you say so, Riku…"  
"When have I been wrong?"  
"Well…"  
"Rhetorical question, Sor."

Axel's babbling gradually died down as the movie reached its climax. Sora clung onto Riku as the boat began to sail away. They had spent the last fifteen minutes in semi-silence, gasping and cheering appropriately.

''Would you like me to return you to your former lives?''

"Former lives?!''

''Well yes you see, you two...well you were already-''

''Oh, never mind''

And the movie ended… They watched as the credits flicked up onto the screen.  
"Hey, imagine if we had former lives…" said Axel.  
"What are you on about?" Roxas frowned at him, and then frowned at the empty bowl of chips.

"I mean, what if we all knew each other in some past life, possibly in another universe. I mean, that would be cool, right?" Axel continued, licking crumbs off his fingertips. "What if… What if me and Roxas had been best friends in a past life and… Sora, you and Riku could also have been best friends in that world… And Roxas was somehow linked to Sora – maybe even a doppelganger." He was growing warmer to the subject, his non-linear brain doing cartwheels as the story unfolded. "And... and... Uhm… "  
At this point everyone was staring at him as if he had said that tinned tuna and chocolate make a lovely accompaniment to pistachio ice-cream.

"Uhhhhh…" Axel looked pleadingly at Roxas. He looked really confused. "Did you guys never play add-on stories when you were young?"

The brothers shook their heads, shrugging their shoulders in nonchalance, but Riku nodded avidly, his head becoming a fluffy white blur.

"I loved that game." He said excitedly. "Oh, and 'I went Africa'… that was awesome."  
"No way," said Axel "You played that too? Riku, you now have my unwavering respect. Epic win, man."

Roxas had finished licking his fingers when he asked "What's the 'I went to Africa' game?"  
"It's an alphabet game." Said Riku. "You start with a place, for example 'I went to Africa' or 'I went to Antarctica'. Then the next person says 'I went to Africa and I brought a bag' or 'I went to Africa and I brought a buffalo'. You keep going until the whole alphabet is done."

"Yeah" said Axel. "It gets harder as you go up, 'cos you have to remember more and more stuff."

"Sounds aces." Said Sora, stretching a little. "Except, I'd like to spice that up a bit. Every time someone forgets something or makes a mistake, they take a shot."  
"Coolios." Said Axel. "I'll go get the bottle I brought then?"

It was only a short time before they had set up the game. Riku was nominated scribe and a new rules were added to score: round number of points awarded for remembering the phrase completely and correctly (so, round one, 1 point awarded, round two, 2 points awarded, etc.); one point per syllable of the new word and five points awarded for originality of the word (eg.: Dog, no score, Dinosaur, score, Dita Von Teese, double score).

The paper ended up looking like this:

**Ro:** I went to Animal Farm. +1, +4, +5 = 6 points.  
**S:** I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase. +2, +2 = 4 points.  
**Ri:** I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase with a cradle. +3, +2, +5 = 10 points.  
**A:** I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase with a cradle on a dinosaur. +4, +3, +5 = 12 points  
**Ro:** I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase with a cradle on a dinosaur with eleven eggs.(6) +5, +4 +5 = 20 points.

**S:** I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase with a cradle on a dinosaur with eleven eggs filled with frogs. (4) +6 +1 +5 = 16 points  
**Ri:** I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase with a cradle on a dinosaur with eleven eggs filled with frogs that galloped. (10) +7 +3 +5 = 25 points  
**A:** I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase with a cradle on a dinosaur with eleven eggs filled with frogs that galloped and a hundred hungry hamsters. (12) +8 +6 +10 = 36 points.

Around about round thirteen (I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase with a cradle on a dinosaur with eleven eggs filled with frogs that galloped and a hundred hungry hamsters eating icecream and jellybeans covered in kerosene and a pair of lollygagging llamas with moth-wings.) people started screwing up. They got progressively drunker and the words became weirder and more slurred. The game ended with Sora, who ended up in third place, just behind Riku with Axel in the lead. He was swaying slightly and staring at the ceiling in concentration, trying to say it without screwing up.

"I went to Animal Farm and brought a briefcase with a cradle on a dinosaur…. With.. er… with eleven eggs filled with frogs that… that.. that galloped and a hun-hundred hu-hungry hamsters eating… uhh… icecream and jellybeans covered in.. uhm… kerosene and a pair of … a pair of… and a pair of l-lol-lollygagging llamas w-with… ehm… moth-wings.. and naked noses which oinked.. eh.. politely, questioning the quail … ri-riding on the rhino who was… uhm… er.. singing the tales of… of… of a talking trunk underneath an .. um… an.. um… an umbrella covered in vi-vixens wearing w-waterwings.. ah… made of xylophones and.. eh… yoghurt…. Eh… uhm… ah.. from Zanzibar."  
The others applauded and whooped- Axel pushing the lampshade he had acquired as a hat along the way out of his.  
"Oh…kay now. Uhm. Who won?" He hiccupped a little and looked expectantly at Riku.  
Riku stared cross-eyed at the paper for a while before he said.. "uhm..You. I'm second, Sora's third and Roxas has lost."  
Axel grinned in pride. "Awwwh.. d'you hear that Roxy? I won. And.. eh.. you lost.. Sorry."

Roxas was lying upside down on the loveseat, the three-quarters-empty rum bottle in his hand. He looked bleary-eyed and rather tired. "I'm hungry." He said randomly, taking a swig from the bottle.

"Yeah.." said Sora. "So am I.. And I wanna watch another movie."  
"I call dibs on movie choice!" shouted Axel from underneath his lampshade. "We are going to watch Dead or Alive! That, or the Tenacious D movie."  
"I choose Tenacious D.. Dead or Alive sucks." Said Riku, standing up, with the help of the sofa.  
"I know it sucks. I watch it to make fun of the shitty acting and the totally lame music." Replied Axel, crawling over to Roxas to relieve him from his bottle. "Anywho, Tenacious D it is."  
He reached Roxas who stared at him from his upside down position.  
"Heya there Mr. Bat. You gonna give me my rum bottle?" asked Axel sweetly.  
"I'mnottabat." Mumbled Roxas as he passed Axel the bottle.

"Then what are you hanging upside down for?" He said, nuzzling the blond on the side of his face. "C'mon.. You're going to show me where the food is.."

* * *

  
**AN:** Incidentally, I love TDPOD (Tenacious D: Pick of Destiny) and watched DoA in the cinema. It does suck. Like.. seriously. Prime example of shitty action movies which I despise. I was thinking of putting in Full Metal Jacket, just so that I could use the quotes, but nawh..  
**PLEASE REVIEW. I KNOW IF YOU DON'T, SO PLEASE DO IT SO THAT MORE CHAPTERS WILL COME.**

Also, if you review, you get the chance to grab my e-mail and badger me to death or updates, whichever comes first.


	15. Macaroni and Density

**AN:** Longest Chapter as of yet. It's double the length of my usual stuff, and I updated this quicker than usual because I'm going to be on holiday next month.. and I feel you guys deserve something special. Enjoy!

* * *

**Colour Me Seduced – Macaroni And Density**

Axel had removed the bottle from Roxas' not-quite-resisting fingers and was now dragging him by the arms off the loveseat.  
"Cooooomeon!" Axel said in a sing-song voice as he heaved his captive on to the floor.  
"Urghugrhghugrhhhl." Whined Roxas as the red-head's skinny fingers pressed against the soft flesh just below- or in this case, above – his armpits. He withdrew his arms and rubbed them, trying to remove the awareness of his bones. "I'm too lazy to get up."

Axel was unperturbed by this. "Then I'll just pick you up." His hands skated along the the blond's sides, making him squirm, then circled underneath his back lifting him into a fireman's hold.

"Oof." Axel huffed as he bore Roxas into the kitchen. "You're heavier than you look."

"S'not my fault I have a high density." The blond mumbled to the back of Axel's shirt. He considered his volume to mass ratio and wondered if this also applied to his brother which would explain why their tackles could easily floor people. It was that or because they grabbed their knees.

"Did you just say that you were dense?" Axel asked, his voice colouring with amusement.  
"No!" said Roxas defensively, then: "Yes." He reconsidered. "My mass is of a higher proportion than my volume…

" I'm not stupid." He finished lamely.  
"Never said you were." Replied Axel with a small chuckle. "Now," he paused to plonk his charge on a stool. "Where do you keep your vittles?"  
"That depends. Do you mind microwave mac'n'cheese?" Roxas asked, stifling a yawn.  
"Actually, I'm quite partial to anything covered in cheese." Axel said smiling. "Cheesy pizza, cheese sandwhiches, cheese and wine, cheesy chicken.." He continued to list the huge amount of cheesy things which he enjoyed.

"Cheesy pick-up lines?" Roxas suggested, his buzz making his eyes blur and his brain hum in satisfaction.  
"Oh, don't get me started!" Axel cried gleefully. " I have a list pinned to my bathroom mirror of the cheesiest pick-up lines you could ever imagine."  
Roxas was interested now. "Oh really?" He giggled, swinging his legs back and forth on his stool. "Tell me some."

"Okay." Axel cleared his throat. Then, in his suavest voice he got real close to the blond and said. "Excuse me, but you seem to have something on your ass… My eyes." He waggled his eyebrows lecherously.  
Roxas emitted a small squeaking snort before he burst out laughing. His eyes watered and his sides felt as though they would burst. Axel beamed. His heart did a somersault in his chest, so pleased that he could make someone laugh so hard. Axel was really the kind of guy who just got high on other people's happiness- he was a people person, even if he didn't like talking with too many people. So as he watched the blond double over with laughter he was feeling so happy that his smile must've almost split his face.

"AHahahaaheeheaa.. aah.." Roxas panted. "Aheehee.. Hehe.. Khrm." He looked up at Axel, still giggling. "That was.. so funny.. ehehee. You're fucking awesome."  
Axel's silly grin was so big, it look like it was about to consume his face. Then his stomach rumbled.  
Roxas snorted. "Right, we forgot about the food. Uhm.. Microwave mac'n'cheese is in the top cupboard behind your head.. The little round tupperwares." He watched Axel turn around and reach for the aforementioned food. He was so goddamn tall and lanky that he barely had to stretch his arm to get the two little bowls.

"Alrighty." Axel said, looking at the tear-away lid of the bowl. "Hey, this is my favourite brand of instant food!" He looked up at Roxas, his grin still dazzling, but a little more subdued. "I didn't know they made Mac'n'Cheese." He looked back down at the bowl, reading the instructions with slightly parted lips.

Roxas continued gazing at him, propping his elbow up on the little table he was seated at. He took in the sight of Axel's profile. The fluorescent lighting gave his pale skin a slightly sickly, yellow tinge, the rings under his eyes made darker and more purple beneath the shaded green eyes. His hair seemed dull and slightly unkempt underneath the lampshade- it wasn't as splendorous in the harsh glow of the artificial lights, but Roxas still admired its colour.  
This must be said for Roxas; all his introversion had given him an appreciation for beauty, no matter the source. It didn't take a genius to figure out this was why he had gone to an Art College. The sight of Axel, murmuring the instructions quietly under his breath, his face lowered, his eyes hooded… It was gorgeous.

Roxas let out a low sigh, but not low enough.  
"What's up, blondie?" Axel turned, having just placed the bowl in the microwave. "Is your buzz leaving?"  
"Nah.. I'm still buzzing." Roxas replied, resting his elbow on the table and ruffling up his hair. "It's just.. You look pretty.. I mean good.. um. Artistically speaking, that is."  
Axel's face softened. "Awwh. C'mere." He grabbed the blond and squished him against his chest. "You look pretty too, you adorable little artist-boy you."  
"MMPFHGK!" Roxas yelled into Axel's chest, surprised. "MHEHXMFL!... Mhehxmfl… Mhehxmfl! Memmigfo.. Ffi kmtg bwmeev." He began wriggling. Axel glanced down at the squirming blond and promptly released.  
"Ehe.. Sorry.. I guess I over did it." He scratch the back of his head, stared at the tip of his nose and blushed. You could almost hear the readers squeal.

Roxas was busy refilling his lungs, so he wasn't able to catch the utter sweetness of Axel's shyness. By the time his breathing had gone back to normal, Axel was putting the second bowl of macaroni in the microwave, the other one placed infront of him.

Roxas took out a fork and settled to eat his share of cheesy goodness. "It's okay if you hug me, I'm used to that from Sora and my mom. Just.. y'know.. warn me next time."  
"Righty-o." said Axel, gazing at the microwave intently, waiting for his face to cool. "Warning first, hugging second. How's your mac?"  
"Shgood." Mumbled Roxas through a mouthful of cheese. He swallowed. "Mm. We should go join the others. Start the movie."  
_Ping!_ Axel pulled his bowl out of the microwave and swivelled on his left heel to face Roxas. "Okay. Let's go watch some fucking rock." He grinned ferally and raised his left hand, showing the horns.  
Roxas chuckled and did the same, following the red-head out of the kitchen.

It was not long before they were all engrossed by the screen, humming along to Jack Black's hammed up vocals and laughing whenever something funny happened. Riku and Sora were lying side-by-side on the carpet gazing up at the screen. Axel and Roxas (mostly Axel) were sprawled on the main couch, their heads resting at opposite ends.  
"Is it really bad if I think that Jables is kinda cute?" Axel asked out of the blue, as they watched the psychadelica take place before their eyes.  
Roxas gave Axel a sidelong glance then shrugged. "A guy who manages to give the voice to a fat panda learning kung fu and a vegetarian shark can't be all that bad.."  
"He looks like a fucking teddy-bear and rocks out like a rolling stone." Axel sighed. "It's like.. the third most adorable thing in the world."  
"Oh really?" said Riku on the floor, absent-mindedly scratching Sora's head in the way you would a kitten. "What're the second and first most adorable things in the world, then?"  
"Second most adorable thing is a basket full of baby animals." Said Axel easily. "The most adorable thing in the world.. Well.. I'm not gonna tell you just like that."  
Roxas looked at Axel again. _What could possibly be the most adorable thing in the world for this guy? Baby animals I get.. Hell even JB's inexplicable teddy-bear quality I can understand.. but what would top that?_

He didn't continue to question it for much longer because it was the break-in scene. They began laugh so hard, that it was hard to hear the music. Man, who knew to fat guys with acoustics and a love rock could be so funny.

They howled in laughter at the ridiculous laser system, the one legged man and his knife; cringed at the car chase and just enjoyed the whole movie. Just before it was time for the showdown, Axel scrambled for the remote and hit pause.

"What did you do that for?" the other three asked, indignant.  
"I wanna do a sing-a-long!" said Axel grinning. "C'mon. I'll be Satan."  
"Haha, okay!" said Sora. Roxas nodded as well.

"_I'm Jack Black."_ The brothers chorused. _"No, I am."_  
"Okay, wait wait." Axel stood between them. "I'll do eeny-meeny-miny-moe."  
In the end, Sora was JB andRoxas ended up as KG. He wasn't sure if Axel had done it on purpose or not.  
"Everybody ready?" Riku asked, holding the remote and sitting at a safe distance.  
"Ready." Said Sora.  
"Ready." Said Roxas.  
"Khrm.. **ready.**" Said Axel in a growly voice which made Roxas shiver.  
"Okay.. Go."

* * *

[The song has been lyricised, for those of you who want to listen to the song while reading. Or you can just skip it by scrolling straight to the bottom.]

Axel  
**I am complete!**

Sora&Roxas

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!

Axel  
**Yes you are fucked! Shit out of luck!  
Now I'm complete and my cock you will suck!  
This world will be mine, and you're first in line!  
You brought me the pick and now you shall both die!**

Sora  
Wait! Wait! Wait!  
You muthafucka'!  
We challenge you, to a rock-off!  
Give us one chance to rock your socks off.

Axel  
**Fuck! fuck! Fuck!  
The Demon Code prevents me,  
From declining a rock-off challenge.  
What are your terms? What is the ca-ha-hatch?**

Sora  
If we win, you must take your sorry ass back to hell.  
And also you will have to pay our rent...

Axel  
** And what if *I* win?**

Sora

Then you can take Kage back to hell...

[KG] What?  
Sora

Trust me Kage, its the only way.  
[KG] What are you talking about?

Sora

...To be your little bitch.

Axel

**Fine!  
Let the rock off, begin! Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah!**

**I'm the devil I love metal!**

**Check this riff, it's fucking tasty!**

**I'm the Devil I can do what I want!  
Whatever I 'got I'm 'gonna flaunt!  
There's never been a rock-off that I've ever lost!**

**I can't wait to take Kage back to hell!  
I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel!  
I'll make him squeal like my scarlet pimpernel!**

Sora  
No! Come on Kage, bring the thundahh

Roxas

There's just no way that we can win, that was a masterpiece.  
Sora

Listen to me.  
Roxas

He rocks too hard because he's not a mortal man!  
Sora

Goddamn-it Kage!  
He 'gonna make you his sex slave, you're 'gonna gargle mayonnaise!-  
Roxas

No...  
Sora

Unless we bust a massive monster mamma-jam!  
Roxas

Dude, we've been through so much shit...  
Sora

Deactivated lasers with my dick!  
Sora&Roxas

Now its time to blow this fucker down!

Sora

C'mon Kage, now it's time to blow doors down.  
Roxas

I hear you Jabels's, now it's time to blow doors down!  
Sora

Light up the stage 'cause its time for a showdown!  
Roxas

We'll bend you over then we'll take it up brown town!

Sora&Roxas

Now we've got to blow this fucker down!  
Roxas

He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down.  
Sora

C'mon Kage cuz it's time to blow doors down!  
Roxas

Oh, We'll pile drive ya, it's time for the smack down!

Sora

Hey Antichrist-a, Beelzeboss!  
We know your weakness, our rocket sauce!  
We rock the casbah, and blow your mind!  
We will defeat you, for all mankind!

You hold the scepter,  
We hold the key!  
You are the devil,  
We are the D!

We are the D![17x]  
We are the D!!

Axel  
**You guys are fuckin' lame. Come on Kage, You're comin with me!  
Taste my lightning, sucker! **

Sora

No!

Axel  
**Ow! Fuck!  
My Fuckin' horn!  
Oh no!  
**  
Sora

From whence you came, you shall remain,  
until you are, complete again!

Axel  
**Nooooooo!  
Fuck you Kage, and Fuck you Jables!  
I'll get you, Tenacious D!

* * *

**

Roxas had to admit, Axel was perfectly suited for playing a bad guy. All the motions were right and he worried a little that Axel _was_ going to rape him, in character. But they had so much fun. And Sora looked hilarious dancing Jack Black style. Riku sat in silence and absorbed the whole scene. At the end he stood up and said: "Guys. You have to rehearse this and put it on Youtube. It's just too awesome." And then he dissolved into helpless laughter.

* * *

**AN:** Yes. Jack Black is my one and only celebrity crush.. Because, damnit.. He's a great actor and plays the sweetest most awesomest roles. Seriously.. School of Rock is probably one of the best movies ever. Hahaha.  
Please review, and give me ideas for other movies you guys wanna see. It'll be a while yet before Sora and Riku reveal their plot, but it looks like Axel's doing all the work for them.  
**ALSO.**  
I have just had my wisdom tooth removed and I now look like a hamster. Please send me brufens? *puppy-dog eyes*


	16. Fricken' Hiccups!

**AN:** Happy Christmas guys.. Sorry it's late. I had to have a battle royal with my internet to upload it.

* * *

**Colour Me Seduced – Fricken Hiccups!**

The evening was coming to a very fulfilling end. Axel and Roxas were scraping out the last of the popcorn and chips with fingertips and Sora had somehow ended up sprawled on Riku's back, who was trying to reach the bottle of alcohol that had been brought out earlier.  
"Sooooraaaa…" Riku whined, scrabbling at the carpet. "I can reach the booze."  
"But I wanna hug you." Sora replied, nuzzling into the long silver tresses.  
Roxas looked over to his brother with half-lidded eyes. He had drunk way more than his limit and everything was beyond blurry.  
"Sora." He said thickly. "You're so gay."  
Axel tittered through a mouthful of chip-covered fingers. "Ehehehee. So gay." He hiccupped and grabbed another handful. He hiccupped again as he licked his fingers.  
Roxas glanced at Axel, then snorted. "You've got hiccups!"  
"So" Hiccup. "What?" The redhead said, continuing to run his tongue over his fingers.  
"Only cartoon characters get hiccups when they're drunk." Roxas stated, holding his head up with one hand. "Or girls."  
Axel hiccupped in protest. "Says. Mister Baby. –face him. Self!"  
Roxas scowled. "I am not cute."  
"Suuu-" Hiccup. "uuurre you are" Hiccup. "N't." Axel leered, still hiccupping badly.  
"I will bleep you up!" Roxas said threateningly, putting up his dukes.  
"Did you just censor yourself?" Riku asked, distracted momentarily from the unreachable bottle. He let out a big yawn, his eyelids drooping. Sora echoed the sleepy call. Then Roxas. It became a canon of yawns – even Axel tried to yawn, but failed due to an interrupting hiccup.

"Maybe we should go to bed now?" Sora asked, rubbing an eye sleepily.  
"Hear, hear." Riku yawned. He looked like he was going to pass out in the carpet.  
"Mmkay." Roxas murmled. The blonde untangled himself from the couch and made a flappy-hand gesture at Axel. "C'mon Hiccupy McHiccup-pants. Let's get to bed."  
Axel hiccupped in agreement.

The four drunken men headed up the stairs like drunken men do. They swayed, they cursed and occasionally nearly fell to their untimely brain-damage due to impaired depth perception. Once they had reached the summit of the treacherous stairs, Sora and Riku bid the others a drunken goodnight and staggered into their room. Roxas waved and drifted over to the bathroom. Axel hiccupped them goodnight, then followed, his bag of night-stuff magically remembered.

The redhead shuffled through his bag, pulling out his pajamas, toothbrush and toothpaste. He let out another interrupted yawn and proceeded squeeze the cinnamon flavoured paste onto the bristles.  
Roxas already had a mouthful of minty froth when Axel joined him in front of the bathroom mirror. The blond glanced at his friend.  
"Your toothpaste is beige." Roxas said.  
"S'cinn" Hiccup. "amon." The redhead replied through a mouthful of foam.  
"Really?" Roxas switched hands.  
"Yu-" Hiccup. "-hup."  
Roxas remained silent while he finished scrubbing his his molars. He spat into the sink and rinsed his mouth. Axel kept brushing and hiccupping.  
Finally, Roxas spoke up. "You need to get rid of those hiccups."  
"Whu-" Hiccup. "uht?"  
Roxas shook his head in disbelief. "Rinse your mouth out." He commanded, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Axel obeyed, rinsing out his toothbrush for good measure and replacing it into his bag.  
Roxas poured out a glass of water and gave it to Axel. "Here. Now, drink from the otherside of the cup."  
"What?" Axel hiccupped in confusion.  
Roxas rolled his eyes. "Look." He tipped his head forward over the cup so that his mouth was on the side furthest from him. He then tilted the cup downwards so it flowed into his mouth. Basically, he was drinking upside down.  
"Aah-" Hiccup. "-hh. I get it now." The redhead took the glass and tried to copy Roxas. He hiccupped and it went up his nose. "Auuggghrughughuhhuu." Axel flailed about, trying to get the water out of his nose. "Eurgh. Ugh. Ew." He spluttered, pinching his nose. "I hate the feeling of water in my nose."  
"At least your hiccups are finally gone." A shell-shocked Roxas mumbled.  
"Oh hey! You're right." Axel paused to check. "Yep. They're gone. Thanks, Rox."  
"No_ooo_ problem." Roxas yawned.  
"Bed time?" Axel asked, drowsily.  
"Mmyeah." Roxas replied rubbing his sleepy eyes.  
"Okay." He said, reaching over to ruffle Roxas' hair. "Let's go to bed, then."

* * *

**AN:** S'abit short.. but this is the best place I could cut it off. Hopefully inspiration will whack me in the ass in 2010.  
Happy Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa/Yuletide/Winter Holidays. And good riddance to 2009!~


End file.
